Lost Love
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: [Hiatus] Todo era perfecto, yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí, pero su faceta de Don Juan lo hizo buscar otro cuerpo en el cual alojarse y desde entonces le odio… si tan sólo eso pudiera ser verdad. EdxRoy, soy fatal esto, solo entren y averigüen.
1. Nuevos cambios

**Lost Love**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Nuevos cambios**

Otro día caluroso en Central, el cielo totalmente azul y sin ninguna nube cerca, lo que conllevaba a que el sol calentara aun mas, cierto rubio con una gabardina roja salía de un tren mientras maldecía por lo bajo su mala suerte.

Seguía caminando sin prestarle atención a una voz que le llamaba desde atrás, tan concentrado iba en maldecir su suerte, la vida, Central, a los militares y por sobre todo a Roy Mustang, el rubio no se fijo que delante de él había un pequeño banco, tropezó con el y aterrizo con la cara en el suelo.

-¡Nii-san, nii-san!... te quería advertir pero no me hiciste caso, te dije que me esperaras-le reprocho otro chico rubio de ojos pardos, aproximadamente de la misma estatura que Edward y llevaba vistiendo el mismo traje negro que él, solo que sin la gabardina roja.

-Si Al, lo se… ¡que no pueden tener las cosas en orden aquí en Central!¬¬-grito exasperado, aunque lentamente fue calmándose, después de todo debía hacerlo, y también debía admitir que no todo en Central era malo, y como tenia que ir a visitar a su taisa, tenia que verse presentable.

Se levanto del suelo y sacudió su ropa, continuo su camino con dirección al Cuartel General de Ciudad Central, volteo el rostro ligeramente para ver a su hermano y con un simple –"vamos"- se encaminaron ambos a su destino, se suponía que Edward debía ir a Central porque su superior le había informado que iba a hacer ciertos cambios y que para ello necesitaba de su presencia inmediata, además de que le iba a encargar una nueva misión y… talvez tendría tiempo para disfrutar un poco su estadía allí, quien sabe, talvez su taisa no seria muy rudo con él.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Ya vislumbraban la puerta del Cuartel, Edo apresuro el paso con Aru pisándole los talones.

-Espérame aquí Al, seguramente Mustang no tiene nada interesante que decirme-dijo Edo mientras se adentraba al edificio.

-Se amable, nii-san-le aconsejo su hermano, Ed siguió adelante.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

-Buenos días, Edward-kun-saludo Hawkeye al ver entrar al rubio.

-Buenos días, Riza-san-saludo Ed entrando a la oficina del taisa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Entro sigilosamente y se encontró con lo que se esperaba, el taisa estaba durmiendo, se acerco a él hasta quedar a su lado, y con tranquilidad aspiro mucho aire mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

-¡¡Baka taisa, despierte!!-grito Edo al oído de Roy.

-¡Que¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto alterado.

-Vine a reportarme, taisa-dijo el rubio con tranquilidad enderezándose.

-¡Hagane¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!-grito colérico.

-Ya le dije, vine a reportarme-

-¿Y porque el escándalo?-

-Es que debería estar despierto…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y vio como Roy alzaba su mano para tronar sus dedos. -… ¿o acaso hubiera preferido que le dijera a la teniente Hawkeye que lo hiciera por mi?-continuo, ensanchando su sonrisa aun mas.

-Esta bien Hagane, te lo pasare por esta vez-susurro.

-Bien taisa ¿Qué quería, para que me llamo con tanta urgencia?-

-Como ya sabes, vamos a hacer unos cambios, y te necesitamos aquí,… o mejor dicho, yo te necesito aquí-dijo con una sensual sonrisa y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro, Edward se sonrojo levemente ante tal apariencia, realmente su taisa era atractivo¿Cómo no se había fijado antes?, pero ya sabia que tantas peleas entre ambos iban a conllevar algo mas, si hasta su pequeño hermanito se lo había dicho.

-¿A si¿y como para que me necesita?-cuestiono con el mismo tono de voz de Roy, sentándose sobre el escritorio, tirando al suelo los papeles sobre este.

-Eso… podemos decidirlo entre los dos-respondió con voz ultra sensual (totalmente a la Mustang!! o), separando las piernas de Edward, y luego colocado sus fuertes manos en la fina cintura del rubio y halándolo hacia sí, cayendo el rubio sobre Roy con las piernas abiertas.

-Puedes darme opciones-hablo Edward en voz baja, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Roy, acomodando su cuerpo de tal forma que sus partes sensibles se rozaran, un pequeño gemido y un suspiro ahogado se escucharon al unísono, Roy volvió a sonreír y se acerco a Edward para besarlo en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el rubio con deseo y un poco de desesperación, después de todo, tenían mucho sin verse.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Al ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a su hermano, suspiro como por décima vez, su hermano siempre se tardaba mucho cuando iba con Mustang.

-hola, Al-escucho que le saludaban, y volteo el rostro hacia donde escuchó el sonido.

-¿Cómo esta, teniente Havoc?-saludo Alphonse al ver al rubio a su lado.

-Bastante bien, esta vez se tardaron mucho en regresar-comento Havoc.

-Si, es que hicimos escala en Rizembul-

-Debieron haber extrañado mucho el lugar para haberse quedado tanto tiempo-

-No, en realidad no, es que Winry no quería que nos vallamos de nuevo, le quito el automail a mí nii-san y lo escondió, por eso no regresamos antes-explico arrugando un poco el entre ceño al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder encontrar la pierna metálica de Edward, (imagínense a Edo saltando tras Winry para que le devolviera su pierna metálica), la mecánica era muy buena jugando a las escondidas.

-Supongo que los extrañaba demasiado… oye ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?-pregunto el mayor acercándose a Aru para 'limpiar' su mejilla con una suave caricia (que cliché -.-), Al se sonrojo notablemente.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

El rubio y el moreno seguían con su festín de besos descontrolados, Roy paso de los labios al cuello de Edward, ya estaba un poco cansado de los besos, no era que no disfrutaba de sus finos labios rosados y de esa traviesa lengua que jugaba al compás de la suya propia, pero realmente desde que su relación con Acero había comenzado, había deseado un contacto mas _intimo _conel rubio, pero este se negaba dando como excusa el hecho de que por tantos viajes no podrían mantener una relación estable, y él quería que 'eso' ocurriera cuando pudieran estar juntos a tiempo completo, o que al menos se vieran a diario, sonrió para si al pensar en lo ultimo, pronto tendría a Hagane como quería (debajo, obvio ¬/v/¬), con este pensamiento en mente, comenzó a succionar con un poco mas de fuerza el cuello de Ed dejándole marcas rojizas, guió una de sus manos al terso trasero del menor y lo apretó ligeramente , Edward gimió quedamente al oído de Roy lo que logro excitarlo aun mas, metió su otra mano debajo de la camisa negra del chico y acaricio su pecho, bajo la mano hasta llegar a la cadera del rubio y con rapidez se dirigió a su pantalón quitando el cinturón con maestría y el botón también, al dirigirse al cierre la mano metálica de Edward lo detuvo.

-No Roy, ya te he dicho que aun no-dijo el rubio levantándose del regazo del mayor.

-Pero Edward…-comenzó Roy.

-Nada de peros, esto ya lo hemos discutido antes-mencionó el rubio a un lado del escritorio, abrochándose el pantalón y poniéndose el cinturón.

-De eso precisamente es de lo que quería hablarte¿recuerdas los cambios que te mencione?-el rubio asintió, -pues uno de esos cambios es que ya no harás viajes ni misiones fuera, te quedaras aquí… conmigo-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sutil.

-Pero… ¿porque?-pregunto un poquito nervioso.

-¿Que¿acaso no quieres?-cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-No… es decir, si, claro que quiero, es solo que no pensé… ya sabes estos cambios tan repentinos¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?-el rubio seguía nervioso, era verdad, por supuesto que deseaba quedarse al lado de Roy, pero… sabia lo que eso traería, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, aun era muy joven, solo tenia 15 años y todavía seguía siendo virgen, claro que ya había pensado antes en entregarse a su pareja, en realidad, tenia la firme creencia de que Roy y solo Roy le quitaría sus orejas (ups, confusión de anime -), su inocencia, de hecho tenia pensado pedirle al taisa su traslado a Central para que lo asignaran en un puesto fijo en el Cuartel, el problema era en realidad, que cada vez que se decidía, se echaba para atrás, ay… es que sabia que iba a doler, ya antes el taisa había intentado llevárselo a la cama, y al momento en que el moreno se quito los pantalones y se recostó sobre él, lo sintió (si 'eso' ¬/w/¬), de inmediato "intuyo" que iba a doler bastante por el… gran tamaño _u/./u_ ; salio de sus pensamientos al notar que el pelinegro se le aceraba.

-Es que, piénsalo Full Metal…-oh oh, al parecer estaba enfadado, le llamo por su seudónimo, -…eres muy pequeño, un niño no debería estar en misiones tan peligrosas, podrían lastimarte (y hasta ahora lo dices ¬-¬)-termino Mustang con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, colocando su mano sobre la cabellera rubia de Ed, despeinándolo, Edo hizo un puchero.

-¡¿A quien le llamas tan pequeño que…?!-Edward fue rápidamente callado por un beso de Roy antes de que su berrinche se hiciera interminable.

-Iré a buscar a Al-dijo una vez que se separaron, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que se acercase, esta se abrió sola.

-Disculpe taisa el visitante que esperaba ya llego-anuncio Hawkeye asomando solo la cabeza, no quería entrar, ya desde antes sospechaba que algo se traían el Full Metal y el Flame Alchemist, aunque sus sospechas eran aun infundadas, aun, y de igual forma esto le provocaba un malestar en el estomago, jamás lo admitió y jamás lo admitiría, pero Roy Mustang era su sueño inalcanzable, bueno, no tan inalcanzable, después de todo ella era una mujer hermosa, astuta, inteligente, capaz, muy profesional e independiente¿Qué tendría un niño que no tuviera ella?, (juventud, además de que es un niño precioso y también es capaz y astuto y muy inteligente, y mejor no sigo porque sino no acabo ¬.¬), solo era cuestión de querer hacerlo, de querer conquistar al indomable Roy Mustang y para ella seria fácil, después de todo tenia una gran ayuda, su mágnum siempre estaba lista para lo que sea.

-Hazlo pasar-hablo la voz firme y autoritaria del taisa, Riza asintió y salio de la oficina.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Edo retomando su camino hacia la puerta.

-No Hagane, te necesito aquí, esto te concierne-

-Volveré pronto, solo iré a buscar a Al-dijo saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras sí, una vez afuera inspecciono todo el lugar, no vio nada anormal, Riza ordenaba papeles que luego le llevaría al taisa para que los firmara, después de eso, el lugar estaba vacío, optando por dejar eso a un lado, se encamino en busca de Alphonse.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Havoc seguía acariciando, huh, es decir, 'limpiando' la mejilla de Al, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente y el rostro de Al se calentaba mas a cada segundo, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios del menor, cerro los ojos creyendo que ya todo saldría bien y entonces…

-Ah, disculpen-escucharon una dulce e infantil voz desde atrás, Jean se separo de Al como un trampolín.

-Si pequeño¿Qué ocurre¿te perdiste?-pregunto Havoc con semblante paternal mirando al niño rubio frente a ellos.

-Creo que te conozco-menciono Al con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, tratando de escudriñar en su mente casi en blanco.

-No lo creo, no te recuerdo-dijo el niño también intentando recordar, -estoy seguro de que te recordaría, no eres alguien que se olvide fácilmente-completo el niño sonriéndole y sonrojándose levemente.

-¿A si¿y porque lo dices?-cuestiono Aru correspondiendo al gesto.

-Es que… eres muy lindo-confeso el niño en voz baja sonrojándose violentamente, Aru se sonrojo de la misma forma.

-Huh, huh-Jean hizo un ruido con la garganta en señal de que le estaba molestando la escena, miro a uno y a otro niño, ambos con semblante tierno y ojos dulces, unos pardos ligeramente dorados y los otros azul cielo.

Aru miraba fijamente al niño rubio frente a él, entonces un tipo de flash le llego a la mente, una villa pobre, agua roja, una extraña enfermedad y una dulce pero triste expresión, recordó la cara del niño.

-Senotime-susurro Aru.

-¿Senotime¿Qué pasa con ese lugar?-pregunto el niño.

-¿eres Fletcher?-

-Si¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Seguro no me reconoces, soy Alphonse Elric-

-¿Así que tu eres la gran armadura?, creí que eras mas alto-comento Fletcher.

-Ah, si, eso creyeron muchos-respondió Al sonriendo nerviosamente, -y dime¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mi hermano quiere…-

-Al, al fin te encontré-dijo Ed llegando.

-Nii-san¿ya terminaste con el taisa?-

-No, aun no, vine a buscarte para que vallamos juntos, la decisión que tomo nos interesa a ambos… ¿Fletcher?, hola¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto apenas notando la presencia del niño.

-Vine con mi hermano-

-¿Y donde esta?-

-No lo se, lo estoy buscando-

-Bueno, vamos todos talvez lo encontremos-dijo Ed empezando a caminar de regreso.

-Alphonse¿Dónde esta el hombre que estaba contigo?-pregunto Fletcher.

-¿El teniente Havoc?, no lo se, espero que no se halla molestado-susurro Aru, (pobre Havoc u.u).

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la oficina de Mustang, Edo apresuro el paso hasta la puerta y la abrió sin llamar como era su costumbre y se encontró con algo que realmente no se esperaba, ni en un millón de años, el taisa estaba tirado en el suelo y sobre él estaba el hermano mayor de Fletcher, realmente eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino el hecho de que se estuvieran besando, si besando, Roy ni siquiera esperaba a que Edward saliera de Central para montarle los cuernos.

-Tringham-susurro con desprecio.

------

Y bien ¿Qué tal?, este es mi primer fic largo de Full Metal y el primero que tengo el valor de publicar y el primero que publico en esta pagina, (uhhh, soy toda una primeriza w), lo hice hace algún tiempo y me pareció bien empezar con este, el segundo capitulo empezara donde termino este, pero solo lo continuare si me dan sus opiniones, si algo no se entiende o tiene faltas ortográficas, me perdonan ¿si?


	2. Lluvia y Recuerdos

Les quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron mensajito, de verdad, muchas gracias, y este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes especialmente. 

**Capitulo 2:**

**Lluvia y Recuerdos**

El rubio y el moreno (Russel y Roy) seguían besándose, ambos en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos, pero las manos de Roy descansaban en la cintura de Russel y las del rubio, en el pecho de Mustang.

-Huh, huh-emitió Edo molesto, talvez así la parejita se separaba y si logro llamar la atención de los dos, porque se separaron de inmediato, ambos de pie, Russel arreglaba su cabello y Roy su uniforme, una vez ambos listos, el taisa se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó, Russel se acerco al lado se su pequeño hermano pasando por el frente de Ed quien le regalo una mirada de odio, Russel se puso algo nervioso.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, comencemos-hablo Mustang con su tono usual de voz, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y que comenzaremos?, yo creo que tu ya estabas muy entretenido-dijo Edo con tono molesto, no pudiendo controlar la rabia que ahora crecía en él, al decir esto, Russel se sonrojo muy notablemente y Mustang frunció el ceño, Aru halo la manga de su hermano, él también estaba sonrojado.

-Nii-san, cálmate-le susurro muy bajo, realmente no estaba muy seguro de porque su hermano mayor estaba tan enojado, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que si no intentaba calmarlo la situación terminaría muy mal.

-Haré como que no escuche nada y proseguiremos con esto…-dijo Roy aun con el ceño fruncido, ahora si estaba molesto, Fletcher que se había quedado atrás, entro totalmente a la oficina y cerro la puerta tras si, Aru se acerco a él y puso el seguro, tenia un mal presentimiento y lo mejor seria que nadie interrumpiera.

-Hagane no, estas aquí para saber tu nueva misión…-volvió a hablar Mustang con voz neutra, Edo frunció el ceño aun mas¿no que se quedaría allí y ya no saldría de Central?, ah pero claro, ahora que Edward esta enterado de su pequeña "travesura" ya no e convenía que estuviera allí, -…tu nueva misión es…ser el guía de Russel Tringham-termino Roy.

-¡¿Qué…?!-intento decir, mas la dulce y calmada voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-¿A que se refiere con guía, taisa?-pregunto Aru.

-Hagane será una especie de maestro o tutor para Tringham, como él es alquimista estatal sabe como desenvolverse en este ámbito, además son casi de una misma edad, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien-.

-Exactamente, como somos casi de una misma edad, se supone que él no puede tomar el examen para alquimista estatal-dijo Edo en tono cansado.

-Si Full Metal, tienes razón, pero así como conseguí el permiso para que tu lo fueras, puedo conseguir, que por cierto ya lo hice, el permiso para él-le respondió Roy, Ed estaba que tiraba humo por las orejas, con pasos largos y pesados se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salio de la oficina del Coronel Mustang dando un portazo, la actitud de Ed dejo impresionado a mas de uno, pero Roy sabia que era lo que le pasaba, y lo peor de todo el asunto es que tenia que hablar con él y aclarar todo este problema que estaba surgiendo.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Edward caminaba a paso rápido hacia el hotel donde amablemente el teniente Fuery les había alquilado una habitación a él y a Alphonse.

-¡Nii-san, Nii-san…¡¡Nii-san¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Aru preocupado por el estado de su hermano, al llegar a su lado, lo tomo de la muñeca deteniendo su marcha.

-No me ocurre nada, Al-mintió.

-Nii-san, mírame a los ojos y repítelo-le pidió Aru serio, pero su hermano se negaba a voltear el rostro, -Nii-san-volvió a llamar con tono firme, Edo volteo el rostro y miro a los ojos a su hermanito.

-De verdad, estoy bien-dijo Ed intentando sonreír, pero solo le salio una sonrisa triste y amarga, además de que tenia los ojos levemente acuosos, Al estaba que ya no soportaba, le dolía mucho el saber que su hermano estaba mal y le dolía aun mas el saber que no podría ayudarlo.

-Nii-san, dime por favor que fue lo que… paso-dijo Aru con un nudo en la garganta, intentando reprimir sus sentimientos, ahora era él, el que debía ser fuerte, Edo no contesto.

Ya casi estaba llegando la noche, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, poco a poco, la llovizna fue aumentando, obligando a los dos hermanos Elric a correr hacia el hotel, y para Edward, el que empezara a llover no fue de mucha ayuda, la lluvia le traía muchos recuerdos…

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Baka, taisa!-grito un muy furioso Edward, saliendo de la oficina de Mustang, odiaba el tener que verle a la cara¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan irritante?, ah claro, si ese alguien era Roy Mustang, detestaba tener que llevar los reportes, y todo eso porque sabia que tendría que verle y además soportar sus estupidas bromas sobre su estatura, y tener que aguantar ese estupido cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que el tonto del taisa se le acercaba.

"-¿Qué me pasa?-"se pregunto a si mismo sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban muy levemente.

Salio del Cuartel aun con la cara pintada de enojo y las mejillas sonrojadas, ya no estaba furioso con Mustang, sino consigo mismo¡¿Por qué diablos tenia que sentirse así a su lado¿a quien engañaba¡claro que estaba furioso con Mustang!, si él no existiera Edo jamás sentiría lo que siente… pero… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por su taisa?

"-¡Odio, por supuesto!-"volvió a hablarse a si mismo y ahora para colmo estaba empezando a lloviznar, Edward apresuro el paso mientras la lluvia aumentaba en intensidad, solo le faltaba la mitad del camino, guió sus manos a su espalda para tomar el gorro que tenia adherido su gabardina roja y noto con pesar y cansancio que había salido tan rápido de la oficina del taisa que la había dejado olvidada en un sillón, suspiro pesadamente deteniendo su marcha, miro el cielo oscuro dejando que la lluvia cayera libremente sobre su cara, con un segundo suspiro, esta vez de resignación se devolvió al Cuartel.

A paso lento y desanimado se acercaba a la oficina de Mustang, todo estaba vacío, ya era tarde, algo así como las 9:40pm, como sabia que la oficina del taisa iba a estar vacía, abrió la puerta sin llamar antes y se encontró con algo interesante, su abrigo estaba justamente donde lo había dejado, y Roy estaba a un lado de el con una… ¿secretaria?, si, eso Edward creyó, sobre él, si, ella estaba sobre él, se besaban con pasión, y Roy tocaba el cuerpo de esa mujer sin pudor alguno, sin respetarla siquiera, aunque con esa faldita que llevaba puesta y además sobre Roy, no se daba a respetar mucho que digamos.

Edward quedo en estado de shock, sabia muy bien cual era la reputación de Roy Mustang, pero nunca pensó que le dolería tanto verlo en una de sus andadas, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, sus mejillas a enrojeserce y sus puños a apretarse fuertemente; salio corriendo de allí rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta¡a él que le importaba que Mustang se halla dado cuenta de su presencia!, ahora solo se sentía… lastimado.

Estaba ya alejado del Cuartel, la lluvia se cernía fuertemente sobre él, pero eso le importaba muy poco, sintió algo tibio caer por su mejilla y confundirse con el agua¿la lluvia se calentaba?... claro que no, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, rozo su mejilla con sus dedos, sintiendo como mas de ese liquido caía por su rostro, miro sus dedos y permitió que las lagrimas cayeran libremente.

-Claro… estoy enamorado-susurro para si mismo, ahora sollozando levemente y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Nii-san… Nii-san, por favor dime que te ocurre-pedía Aru casi al borde de las lágrimas, su hermano se veía ausente, hacia ya algún tiempo que habían llegado al apartamento y su hermano seguía allí, parado frente a la puerta sin mover un músculo.

Edward miro a su hermano menor con un gesto distraído y empezó a caminar con dirección a su habitación, esa era una ventaja que tenia, el apartamento era grande y tenia dos habitaciones, así que no había problema.

-Nii-san-escucho que nuevamente le llamaba Aru, se paro en el marco de la puerta, dirigió su rostro hacia Al e intento sonreír, pero no le salio, solo curvo los labios en una mueca indescifrable y entro a su cuarto.

-Edward…-susurro Aru mas preocupado que antes, no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó haber visto una fina lagrima recorrer la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Edward camino con parcimonia hacia la cama, se tiro sobre ella y con el dorso de su mano limpio el fino rastro que dejo aquella lágrima que salio involuntariamente de su ojo (singular porque solo fue una lágrima), llevo su otra mano a su rostro y tapo sus ojos, empezando a recodar nuevamente.

_**Flash Back…**_

------

_¿Y que les pareció este capitulo?, ahora ya saben como Edo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Roy, pobre¿creen que lo hice sufrir?, naaah, yo creo que no._

_Me gustaría pedirles un favor, quiero escuchar que es lo que opinan sobre esta historia, con gusto recibiré sus consejos, cualquier cosa que este mal podrían decírmela con total confianza, después de todo para eso escribo ¿no?, para mejorar._

_Solo me resta decirles gracias nuevamente por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo -._


	3. Una declaracion bajo la lluvia

_Perdón por el retraso n.n_

**Capitulo 3:**

**Una declaración bajo la lluvia**

_**Flash Back**_

La mañana se sentía fría y todo el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, Edward miraba con un gesto distante por la ventana de una habitación de hotel, se encontraba solo, pues Aru había insistido en salir a comprar algo de comida para el almuerzo y Edward ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, aún recordaba lo que había visto el día anterior y cada vez que lo hacía le dolía aún más y era aun peor, porque ahora que sabía y aceptaba lo que sentía por Roy, no podía dejar de quererlo, no podía dejar de amarlo y no podía dejar de desear que esa noche hubiera sido él quien estuviera con el taisa, pero no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones , Roy Mustang jamás podría sentar cabeza con nadie y mucho menos con un niño.

Suspiró anhelando que todo esto se acabara, quería olvidar todo¿Por qué no dejo todo eso de la milicia cuando logro devolverle su cuerpo a Aru?, si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no se sentiría tan dolido, tan… traicionado.

Pero… ¿Qué culpa tenia Roy?, él estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo era un hombre libre sin ningún tipo de ataduras y no tenia porqué sentirse culpable de lo que hacia, él ni siquiera conocía los sentimientos de Edward.

-Y aunque los conociera, no creo que le importe-murmuró Ed con tristeza.

-Nii-san, ya llegué-anuncio Al entrando a la habitación con una bolsa en la mano.

-Hola Al-saludó sonriendo (ya saben, esa sonrisa de ojitos acuosos, como la que hizo en el primer ending, en el episodio… ahh… no lo recuerdo U, cuando matan a Nina, esa sonrisa V).

-Nii-san¿estas bien?-

-Claro que si Al-mintió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Seguro?-

-Hai-

-Bueno… ¡ah!, ahora que recuerdo, nii-san el taisa dijo que quería verte esta tarde-le informo Aru.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-

-Es que me lo encontré en el mercado-

-¿Y él que hacia allí?-

-No estoy seguro, pero supongo que necesitaba algunas cosas para su casa, recuerda que vive solo-le comentó Aru.

Edward simplemente asintió, Alphonse se dirigió a la cocina y preparo todo para el almuerzo, almorzaron en un ambiente muy calmado, Ed comía con una tranquilidad muy inusual en él, esta actitud alerto levemente a Al, pero no comentó nada, él sabía que a veces su hermano pensaba mucho en sus problemas y no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, Alphonse era conciente de que su hermano le quería demasiado como para preocuparlo, pero Al también le quería mucho, por eso insistía en que su hermano mayor debía ser mas comunicativo, aunque por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar, entendía a la perfección que su hermano necesitaba su espacio, ambos estaban creciendo y los intereses cambiaban y ahora que ya habían logrado su meta de encontrar la piedra filosofal y devolverle su cuerpo, aunque Edward aun conservaba sus miembros automail.

Ya ambos habían terminado de comer, Aru se levanto en silencio y tomo los platos que utilizaron en la comida, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenia el departamento.

-Oye Al¿te ayudo?-cuestiono Edo, realmente no le gustaba para nada eso de estar lavando platos, pero después de todo, Aru había hecho la comida, era justo que él ayudara también, además si estaba en compañía de su hermano menor evitaría pensar en Mustang y ahora eso era lo que mas deseaba.

-Claro, nii-san-respondió Al desde la cocina, Edo se acerco a él mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su traje negro.

Así pasaron un buen rato, en donde Edward se animo a hablar con su hermano, aunque no fue nada importante lo que dijo, los dos hermanos solo se dedicaron a hablar trivialidades para pasar el tiempo, después de lavar los platos los dos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían y continuaron con su conversación, en eso llego el tema de Roy Mustang y su faceta de Don Juan, Edo arrugo un poco el entre ceño al recordar al sujeto, mientras la conversación continuaba en la cual Aru parecía ser el único participante, Edward descubrió que no solo estaba triste por lo del taisa, sino que también estaba furioso y… celoso, no quería aceptar que su taisa estuviera con alguien mas, aunque no se sentía con la valentía suficiente como para confesarles sus sentimientos, de hecho, le aterraba el hecho de que podría pensar Roy, o aun peor¿Qué le diría el taisa?, estaba conciente de que una respuesta negativa le dolería, pero si lo despreciaba y empezaba a evitarlo y tratarlo diferente… estaba seguro de que eso dolería aun mas… mejor era guardarse todo lo que sentía, aunque eso también le lastimara, sabia que no dolería tanto como un rechazo.

-Nii-san¿no crees que es hora de que vallas con el taisa?-recomendó Aru sacando a Ed de sus pensamientos.

-Aun es muy temprano Al-respondió Ed intentando retrasar su encuentro con el pelinegro.

-Hermano ya son casi las cuatro, ve ahora antes de que empiece a llover nuevamente, no seas terco-le aconsejo dulcemente.

-Si, ya voy Al-dijo parándose con flojera y caminando con parcimonia o mejor dicho, muy lentamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Nii-san!-le llamo su hermano menor en forma de reproche, Edward apresuro el paso y salio del apartamento, su hermanito no era tan dulce cuando se enfadaba -.-U.

Estando fuera del edificio camino con pasos cortos pero firmes, había decidido no dejarse intimidar por su sentimiento, nada había cambiado, bueno, si, un poco, pero solo en su interior, Mustang no sabia nada y no tenia porque enterarse, a medida que pensaba en esto su pasos se volvían mas confiados, estaba seguro de que podría ocultarlo todo muy bien, ya empezaba a lucir esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus labios, pudo divisar el Cuartel, seguía caminando firme, pero su sonrisa empezaba a desaparecer, llego a la gran puerta y sus pasos volvieron a ser cortos, un molesto temblor se apodero de sus manos, que tonto, él nunca pudo ocultar siquiera una pequeña travesura, mucho menos algo como lo que sentía por Mustang.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar muy cerca de la oficina del taisa, vio a Riza arreglando unos papeles, se detuvo frente a ella para ganar algo de tiempo y tratar de recuperar su confianza y valentía habitual, no podía entrar a esa oficina con una actitud de gato asustado.

-Buenas tardes, Riza-san-saludo Edo para comenzar a hacer en tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, Edward-le devolvió el saludo.

-Y dígame teniente¿Qué hace?-cuestiono tratando de hacer ambiente.

-El papeleo diario-contesto ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- volvió a cuestionar el ahora muy servicial rubio, Riza frunció levemente el entre ceño, no es que Edward no fuera amable, pero era extraño que se

ofreciera a ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, ya casi termino-le indico.

-Pero… si yo la ayudo terminara mas rápido-intento convencerla, Hawkeye frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-Edward¿Qué te pasa?-cuestión, Edo se puso algo nervioso.

-¿A mi? nada-respondió.

-Bien, entonces entra a la oficina del taisa que te esta esperando-le aviso Hawkeye.

-Demo…-intento decir, mas la teniente lo interrumpió.

-Entra-ordeno la rubia, tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo su arma, lista para tomarla y apuntarle al rubio si era necesario, y al parecer Ed capto el mensaje, ya que solo sonrió nerviosamente con una gotita en la cabeza _n_u_n_U y entro obedientemente a la oficina del Coronel.

-Ah… ¿taisa?-pregunto quedito el rubio, entrando a la oficina y cerrado la puerta tras de si.

El taisa se encontraba durmiendo su acostumbrada siesta, el rubio se acerco a paso lento hacia él, rodeando el escritorio, llegando justo a su lado, Roy tenia la cabeza ladeada hacia donde Ed estaba, desde donde estaba podía apreciar el rostro del taisa, su negro cabello azabache caía de forma desordenada sobre sus ojos y aunque estaban cerrados, Ed sabia que esos parpados ocultaban unos hermosos orbes azul oscuro, casi negro, la vista del chico rubio bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a los rosados labios del pelinegro, inconcientemente se mordió el labio inferior, luego elevo su mano izquierda a sus labios y los rozo con sus dedos enguantados, un fuerte carmín se estableció sobre sus mejillas, fijo nuevamente su vista en los orbes ocultos de su taisa, noto que sus ojos se apretaban un poco y abría lentamente sus parpados.

-¿Hagane no?-cuestiono somnoliento.

-Si, taisa-respondió alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono de nuevo, estirándose sobre su asiento.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí¡usted me mando a llamar con Al!-le reclamo.

-Aja-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, haciendo que el rubio se enfadara aun más.

-¡Baka!-le grito perdiendo ya toda la paciencia que le quedaba, Mustang se levanto de su cómodo sillón y se acerco a Hagane con una actitud estoica, se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de Edward y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, Edo no pudo evitar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el calido aliento de Roy chocar contra sus labios.

-Deberías respetar a tus superiores pequeño-le dijo Roy sin retroceder ni un milímetro del rubio, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡¿A quien le llamas tan pequeño que…?!-pero se callo él solito al sentir que por su berrinche se movió y rozo muy levemente los labios del pelinegro, se alejo de él tocándose los labios, su rostro se puso muy rojo, se inclino, susurro un -"lo siento"- y salio disparado de esa oficina.

Corrió con gran rapidez hacia fuera del Cuartel, ni siquiera se detuvo para despedirse de Hawkeye, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y sus mejillas ardían, llevo una mano a su pecho, cerro los ojos por un momento sin dejar de correr, la imagen de Roy tan cerca suyo estaba grabada en su memoria, empezaba a oscurecer con bastante rapidez, un trueno se escucho en las lejanías y un rayo ilumino todo, diviso un pequeño parque (tengo debilidad por estos lugares) y entro en él con pasos presurosos, diviso una banca y allí se sentó.

Aun estaba sorprendido por ese pequeño y casto roce, cada vez que pensaba en ello sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer, su cara estaba tan caliente que hubiera jurado que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer se evaporarían sobre sus mejillas… bueno, no tanto así, pero si estaba muy sonrojado.

La lluvia arrecio mas, obligando al rubio a pararse del lugar donde estaba, corrió a la salida del parque, diviso una pequeña bodega abandonada a un lado de él, miro el cielo para asegurarse si podía o no quedarse allí, el cielo ya estaba completamente negro la lluvia caía sin disminuir un poco, corrió hacia la bodega, era mejor quedarse un rato allí y no enfermarse, aunque ya estaba bastante mojado; al llegar al oscuro lugar se quedo observando la lluvia caer, era muy relajante, aunque inconcientemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se abrazo a si mismo y froto sus manos para luego pasarlas por sus hombros para darse calor¿Qué hora seria?, quien saben, lo único que el chico rubio de ojos dorados sabia era que si la lluvia no paraba, le daría un fuerte resfriado.

Volvió su vista al cielo, estaba igual de oscuro que antes, quizás un poco mas y la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el pavimento, se recostó sobre su hombro izquierdo en una de las paredes de la bodega y cerro los ojos aun intentando darse calor, volvió a abrir los ojos y miro con un gesto distraído, diviso una silueta que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia donde él estaba, esa persona logro llegar al interior de esa pequeña y oscura bodega, Edward se sorprendió un poco al ver al taisa parado justo frente a él, toda su ropa esta empapada y el agua le chorreaba, Edo miro fijamente el rostro de su taisa, su fino y sedoso cabello estaba adherido a su frente por el agua, una fina gota callo desde la punta de uno de los mechones azabaches de Roy, Edo la siguió con la mirada, esa gota surco su mejillas como si fuera una lagrima y murió en los aparentemente carnosos labios del pelinegro, que se veían un poco azules por el frió, sin poder evitarlo el rubio se llevo una mano al rostro (mas específicamente la izquierda) y sintió con algo de pena como su rostro se calentaba nuevamente recordando ese tímido roce.

Optando por no pensar en eso desvió su mirada de los tentadores labios del taisa y la paseó por su cuerpo, siempre había pensado que ese uniforme militar lo hacia verse muy bien, le daban un porte elegante y varonil, noto que se había quitado el sobretodo negro y lo tenia sobre el brazo, vio como la tela azul del uniforme se le pegaba a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo, permitiendo así que Edo lo apreciara casi como quería (//).

"Mustang sin duda es perfecto"-pensó el rubio con un intenso rubor sobre las mejillas al observar a Roy, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, tenia los hombros anchos y sus brazos se veían algo anchos también, seguramente hacia ejercicio, su pecho era fornido (y de seguro muy como para dormir sobre él guiño ///), su cintura no era fina pero tampoco ancha, estaba justo a la medida, sus caderas tenias buen tamaño para ser un hombre, a lo mejor su retaguardia tenia un buen tamaño también, y sus piernas,… bueno, sus piernas eran tan perfectas como todo él.

-Full Metal¿Qué haces aquí?-escucho que le preguntaba el taisa, parpadeó un par de veces intentando salir del letargo y volvió a mirarlo al rostro.

-¿Yo? Pues… lo mismo que usted-respondió intentando sonar molesto, ladeo el rostro hacia el lado contrario del taisa y cerro los ojos, Mustang se acerco unos pasos a él.

-No me refiero a eso, saliste mucho antes que yo, deberías estar en el hotel donde te estas quedando con tu hermano-le explico Roy.

-Quise quedarme un rato a pasear¿Qué, no puedo?-pregunto a modo de reto.

-Haz lo que quieras, niño-respondió Roy algo fastidiado.

-¡No me llame niño!-le grito Edo enderezando la cara y abriendo los ojos, -no soy un niño-agrego luego.

-Lo eres…-dijo Roy al parecer un poco molesto, -… eres un niño inmaduro y malcriado-

-¡Y usted es un baka!-volvió a gritar el rubio.

-¡Y tu un despistado!-esta vez Roy alzo la voz, tomo a Edo por la barbilla con su mano izquierda impidiendo que Ed volteara el rostro y la otra mano la paso por la cintura del ojidorado atrayéndolo hacia él, se acerco a él y le beso con dulzura.

Posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los delgados y (ahora que los podía probar) dulces labios de Ed, la mano que sujetaba su barbilla aflojo su agarre para colocarla sobre la ardiente mejilla del rubio, acariciándola con cariño, el pelinegro abrió ligeramente los labios y saco la lengua para acariciar con delicadeza el labio inferior de Ed.

Edward se tenso un poco por esto, Roy lo apego mas a su cuerpo, Ed sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, finalmente decidió separar un poco sus labios, dándole el permiso que Roy esperaba, con parcimonia entro su lengua en la boca del rubio intentando hacer que ese contacto se hiciera mas intimo.

El pelinegro seguía intentando lograr algún tipo de movimiento, cuando sintió la tímida lengua del rubio tocar la suya, ahora con ambas manos en la cintura de Ed, lo aferro mas a su cuerpo e intensifico aquel dulce beso, volviéndolo apasionado.

Pero lamentablemente necesitaban respirar y tuvieron que separarse, ambos con la respiración un poco agitada, Edo miro a Roy con una expresión incrédula en el rostro, el pelinegro por su parte solo sonrió con una de sus sonrisas mas sensuales y encantadoras mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ed quien parecía ya un tomate bien maduro con cabello.

Sin decir nada y con una expresión algo triste el rubio bajo la mirada al suelo y sin mas, salio corriendo de allí, mientras corría sentía una opresión en su pecho, el solo pensar en…

-¡Edward!-escucho que le llamaba Roy, el pelinegro no perdió ni un segundo y corrió tras Ed al momento de este salir corriendo, -¡Edward!-volvió a gritar, pero su voz fue apagada por el sonido de un trueno, la lluvia seguía cayendo con violencia, otro trueno se escuchó y un rayo iluminó todo, Roy pudo divisar a Ed parado con la cabeza gacha, se encontraba a unos pasos de él, iba a volver a hablar pero la voz de Edo se lo impidió.

-¿Por que?-pregunto el chico con la voz algo apagada.

-¿Por que¿a que te refieres Ed?-cuestiono Mustang un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestión nuevamente volteándose y encarando a Roy.

-¿El beso?-volvió a preguntar con un ligero, casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Hai-respondió el rubio en voz baja sintiendo su rostro arder otra vez.

-Porque… me gustas-confeso Roy.

-¿Solo eso?-dijo con voz triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el pelinegro volvió a confundirse.

-¿Solo eso sientes por mi?, un par de besos, unas cuantas caricias, talvez una noche de sexo¿solo eso soy para ti?-declaro Ed con incomodidad.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas sobre mi?-dijo Roy, Edward levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a los ojos azul oscuro de Roy que se había acercado lo suficiente para quedar frente a él, -debí imaginarlo, tengo esa fama ¿cierto?-pregunto como si fuera una broma, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, -todas mis parejas no duran mas de una noche, soy un ser frío que es incapaz de sentir afecto alguno por alguien… ¿es eso lo que piensas sobre mi?-continuo diciendo dolido y talvez con algo de resentimiento, -pero te equivocas Edward, aun soy un humano, puedo sentir… dolor, angustia, preocupación, amor¿crees que es tan improbable que me gustes¿crees que es tan improbable que te ame?-termino con voz ronca, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse acuosos y la vista se le nublaba, seguramente era por la lluvia.

-Taisa…-escucho que Ed decía, -yo lo amo, pero no se si lo que siento es correcto-declaro Edo, por fin exteriorizando lo que sentía.

-Pero… de eso se trata ¿no?, no puedes esperar que las cosas sean fáciles, siempre habrán obstáculos, el amor no es siempre alegría, por eso es difícil encontrarlo,… si no estas dispuesto a sufrir,… entonces no estas dispuesto a amar-

-Yo…-intento decir Ed, pero ¿Qué podía decir?, Roy tenia razón, en todo.

-En lo que respecta a mi…-volvió a hablar Mustang, -… te amo y no cambiare de opinión-dijo Roy con decisión, Ed lo miraba sorprendido, la lluvia ya había dejado de caer, sin saber que decir se acerco a Roy y lo abrazo, hundió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, a los pocos segundos sintió como Roy pasaba sus brazos por su espalda y besaba sus cabellos, se quedaron así largo rato.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Porqué desperdiciaste todo eso?... yo aun te amo-murmuró Ed debajo de sus mantas.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Aru tenia ya cerca de media hora intentando conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, salio de su habitación y camino con dirección a la de su hermano, iba a tocar la puerta pero un ruido extraño llamo su atención, junto su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse al escuchar leves sollozos venir del interior de la habitación.

----------

_Ahhhh, estoy cansada, este capi a sido el mas largo hasta ahora¿Qué les pareció?, espero que halla valido la pena la espera U, les agradezco a todas las personas que dejan reveiws por el esfuerzo y a las que no por leer -… aunque no les cuesta nada puchero._


	4. Antes de la venganza

**Capitulo 4:**

**Antes de la venganza**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los ojos le ardían, hacia mucho que no se sentía así, aunque era comprensible, hacia mucho que no lloraba, los rayos del sol le daban directamente al rostro, estiro un poco su cuerpo como un gatito perezoso, bostezo cubriéndose la boca con una mano, aunque pareció mas un ronroneo, al percatarse se lo que había hecho su semblante volvió a entristecerse al recordar que a Roy le encantaba cuando se comportaba así, según él, se veía 'tierno e inocente', o al menos eso pensaba Roy, y es que inevitablemente todo, por una u otra razón le recordaba a su taisa y lo peor de todo es que lo amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo, un ruido proveniente de su estomago hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, un delicioso olor invadió su nariz, se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

-Ohayo gosaimazu-le saludó un muy contento Al, al notar que su hermano se veía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

-Ohayo-le devolvió el saludo no tan feliz pero al menos le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte de que vivamos solos, nii-san-comento Al, Edo hizo un gesto de confusión, bajo la mirada y se observo a si mismo notando que solo llevaba puestos sus boxers, sonrió de nuevo esta vez con sinceridad y se acerco a su hermanito.

-¿Qué haces Al?, tengo hambre-le dijo, mas bien le advirtió Ed ahora con un poco mas de animo.

-Nada inusual, pero si quieres puedo hacer un almuerzo especial solo para ti-le ofreció Aru, Edo volvió a sonreír enseñando los dientes, Alphonse se sintió feliz, su hermano parecía estar mejor, sonriendo con alegría abrazo a su hermano tomándolo desprevenido.

-Al, no puedo respirar-mintió Edo con una sonrisa juguetona logrando que su hermano menor lo apretara mas, después de un rato se soltaron (Edo también abrazo a su hermanito… Al is cute!! o)

El ruido del timbre del teléfono se escucho y los dos hermanos se separaron por completo.

-Yo iré Al, no te preocupes-dijo Edo rascándose la cabeza y caminando con flojera hacia el ruidoso aparato.

_-Si, diga-_

_-"Edward-kun, el taisa quiere verte de inmediato"-_respondió aquella voz a través del aparato.

_-Pero Teniente… estoy algo ocupado no podría ser mañana-_intento zafarse el rubio.

_-"El taisa parece algo molesto, lo mejor es que vengas"-_le recomendó Riza, aunque su voz era neutra, mas que un consejo, pareció que simplemente estaba cumpliendo ordenes.

_-Esta bien, iré cuando pueda-_finalizo Ed y colgó la bocina del teléfono sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de Hawkeye, ya estaba harto de todo, volvió a la cocina para decirle a su pequeño hermano y se encontró con que ya todo el desayuno estaba servido sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina (el desayunador como comúnmente se le llama), mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a su hermano… ya después iría con Mustang.

El desayuno paso tranquilamente, después de, Ed le comento a Aru que tendría que ir con el taisa a hablar algo que en ese momento realmente le importaba muy poco, se dio un baño ligero y se vistió como siempre, luego con pasos tranquilos, un poco nervioso, pero tranquilo a fin de cuentas se dirigió al Cuartel, entró, notó que Hawkeye no estaba en su puesto de siempre, mejor aun, no tenia ánimos para nada, se paro justo frente a la puerta de la oficina, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, exhalando en un suspiro, una vez se creyó lo suficientemente listo, iba a abrir la puerta sin llamar, pero se contuvo, con una mueca en el rostro intentando ocultar sus sentimientos tocó la puerta.

-Pase-escucho desde adentro.

Abrió la puerta decidido a acabar con todo esto rápidamente y lo vio, vio al hombre que le robo el corazón y recordó porque se lo había robado, el pelinegro tenia su chaqueta azul desabotonada, mostrando la fina camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun consideraba a Roy apuesto, y este rubor no paso desapercibido para el coronel que solo sonrió de manera sutil.

-Ya era hora Hagane-le dijo Roy con su usual tono sarcástico.

-Si, ya llegue¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala gana.

-No has empezado tu misión-dijo descaradamente, Edward no podía creer como podía hablar así como si nada.

-Después lo haré-afirmo el rubio con rebeldía.

-Te recuerdo que estas aquí para seguir órdenes, no para hacer lo que quieras-le indico Mustang parándose de su asiento y acercándose a Edward.

-Eso me importa muy poco-volvió a afirmar Ed volteando el rostro hacia un lado.

-Eso podría tomarse como traición, Hagane-comento Roy inclinándose hacia Edo.

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo Ed volteando el rostro, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de su taisa.

-¿Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas?-susurro Roy acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Ed, por momentos el aliento del pelinegro lo embriago, era increíble el efecto que aun tenia Roy sobre él, pero decidido a no dejarse engañar de él otra vez se alejo de él unos pasos.

-Me voy, cuando tenga tiempo cumplo mi misión… y luego me largo-susurro lo ultimo pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Roy escuchara, se giro hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse y dejar a Mustang con la palabra en la boca en caso de que tuviera algo que decirle, pero el taisa fue rápido y lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que se volteara hacia él nuevamente.

Roy acorralo al rubio entre sus brazos, ambos sintieron el calor del otro, el aliento de Edward chocaba contra el mentón de Roy, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, por mas enfadado y resentido que estuviera con Roy no podía evitar ese choque eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntaban de esa manera, Edward estaba tan concentrado pensando que no noto la sensual sonrisa que adorno los labios del pelinegro, acercándose mas al rubio, rozo sus labios, Ed reacciono de inmediato al sentir los suaves labios de Roy por momentos sobre los suyos, no podía negarlo, anhelaba besarlo, comérselo a besos, pero lo que Roy le hizo no seria fácil se olvidar, probablemente eso ya halla arruinado toda su relación, el rubio comenzó a moverse inquieto en los brazos del taisa para soltarse.

-¡Suéltame!-ordeno Edward con la voz ronca, estaba empezando a enfadarse por la actitud posesiva de Roy.

Mas sin embargo el pelinegro no le hizo caso, lo aferro aun mas a su cuerpo comenzando a acariciar suavemente la espalda del rubio, dirigió sus labios al cuello de Ed y dio besos consecutivos, el rubio empezaba a tensarse, estaba confundido, exactamente ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, seguramente muchos dirán _'aléjate de él y sal de esa oficina'_, si su cerebro también le decía eso, pero su cuerpo deseaba que las caricias de Mustang continuaran y quería corresponderle¿y qué decía su corazón?, en realidad su corazón no era de mucha ayuda, estaba tan o mas confundido que el mismo Edward, era inevitable, amaba a Roy Mustang a pesar de todo, pero estaba muy resentido por lo que hizo.

Y por otro lado, el pelinegro solo deseaba que su niño rubio actuara, que entendiera sin palabras todo lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo sabía que no era un hombre de palabras, la única vez que las utilizo había sido por una muy buena razón, fue por…

-Suéltame… por favor-pedía Edo quedamente sin ocultar la confusión que sentía en ese momento¿y él qué podía hacer?, era obvio que no lo soltaría, no lo haría, no hasta que Edward entendiera, dejo de besar su cuello y dirigió sus labios a los tiernos de Ed.

Solo toco sus labios (los de Ed) superficialmente, solo para sentir esa suave textura nuevamente, deseaba que toda esa absurda situación acabase, Edward abrió los ojos muy grandes, miro a Roy así, tan cerca de él tocando con delicadeza sus labios, _¡que diablos!, solo seria esta vez_, cerro los ojos, _¡esta seria la ultima!_, decidió corresponderle, _¡lo juraba, seria la ultima!_, iba a poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Mustang, _¡demonios¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?!_, sinceramente el corazón y los sentimientos a veces podía llegar a ser tan insoportables, _¡el mundo estaría mejor si nada de eso existiera!_, la presión en los labios de ambos aumento un poco mas, ambos estaban decididos a profundizar ese toque, pero unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina los hizo detenerse, Roy soltó a Edward y lo separo de él con suavidad.

-¡Que!-vociferó Mustang al pobre infeliz que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, haría pagar al gusano por su atrevimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar?-escuchó que decía esa persona, su voz era firme y varonil pero a la vez cortés y sumisa.

-Adelante-dijo Mustang de mala gana, el sujeto abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días taisa, Edward-saludo el muchacho con amabilidad.

-Buenos días Tringham-le devolvió el saludo Mustang calmándose notablemente al ver de que persona se trataba, Edo solo resoplo molesto, tomo una actitud seria y se dedico a mirar de mala forma a Russel.

-Taisa¿para que me mandó a llamar?-preguntó Russel, mas para distraerse de la mirada asesina de Edward que para saber realmente para qué.

-A si, casi lo olvidaba Russel, que bueno que lo mencionaras-dijo Roy con mucha confianza, confianza que nunca le tuvo a Edward antes de ser pareja, el rubio… ah… no, el ojidorado frunció el ceño, (es que los dos (Russel y Ed) son rubios).

-¿Ya puedo irme?-dijo Educando un tono por demás enfadado.

-No Hagane, ahora puedes iniciar tu misión-habló Mustang con tranquilidad, ignorando (o eso pensaba Edward) por completo el enojo del ojidorado al que "supuestamente" amaba.

-¡Eres un idiota Mustang!-grito Ed, luego salio de la oficina a gran velocidad, no quería que Roy lo viera débil, no¡jamás se mostraría débil delante de él!, sus ojos estaban aguados y tenia unas ganas normes de llorar, pero se contuvo, no volvería a derramar una lagrima por Roy Mustang¡jamás! Él no lo merecía, pero…

-Me vengare-murmuro con odio Edward ya estando fuera del Cuartel General.

----------

_ Pido disculpas por la tardanza y por no poder contestar sus lindos reviews, igual les doi las gracias generalizada y espero que hallan disfrutado este Cap. -_

_Gracias a todos por leer._

**  
**


	5. Venganza por accidente

_Perdón!!!!!, ToT, sé que me tarde y lo siento, es que he tenido que hacer tantas cosas, y para colmo ya pronto regreso al colegio, QUE INJUSTO _T-T_, yo quería quedarme vaga _u.uU, _pero al menos aquí estoy ¿no?, con otro capi de este intento de fic que espero que lo disfruten v_

**Capitulo 5:**

**Venganza por accidente**

Edward caminaba por los amplias calles de Central con dirección al Cuartel, aun tenia el agrio sabor de lo que había pasado el día anterior y su ceño fruncido notoriamente lo demostraba, entró con obvio incomodidad al gran edificio, no solo porque tendría que ver nuevamente al taisa, también porque tenia que usar ese tonto e incomodad uniforme militar.

_**Flash Back**_

Caminaba con pasos largos y pesados hacia su departamento, maldecía el día en que se integro a la milicia, el día en que se enamoro de Mustang, que aunque lo quisiera ocular, desde ese día que Roy se había aparecido en Rizembul y habló sobre la milicia sin que los demás lo notaran y en medio de todo ese dolor, abrió ligeramente los ojos, para ver a la persona que le llamó la atención, la voz varonil, firme, fría, seria y ligeramente sarcástica de aquel sujeto le había dejado intrigado de tal forma que se preguntaba una y otra vez como era él.

Con lentitud y esfuerzo, pues sentía el agobiante dolor de sus miembros ausentes, abrió los ojos dejándolos entre cerrados para que no se notara, hizo un esfuerzo terrible para mantenerse en la misma posición, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó levemente y aunque nadie lo notó porque la atención de casi todos estaba centrada en el hombre pelinegro, cierta rubia entremetida, ejem, preocupada por su amigo si lo notó, se acercó a él para verificar, un gemido de dolor lo hizo olvidarse de su sonrojo, pero ya era muy tarde, Winry lo había visto perfectamente, volteó el rostro y miró con algo de desprecio al hombre, pero esto fue totalmente ignorado por el rubio.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo realmente, llegó a su casa (o apartamento, como sea ustedes entienden), su hermanito ya estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-Ya llegue Al-anunció Ed al entrar.

-Nii-san, regresaste pronto¿Cómo te fue?-cuestiono Aru desde la cocina.

-Lo mismo de siempre Al, el taisa solo me llama para molestar-

-Nii-san, te he notado mas agresivo con el taisa¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?-

-¿Entre nosotros¿Qué podría pasar entre nosotros?, Mustang no es nada para mi, y yo no soy nada para él-lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas bajo, por suerte estaba dentro de su habitación, había caminado hacia ella mientras hablaba.

Se desvistió con lentitud, pensando en su ultimo encuentro con Roy¿Cómo podría vengarse de él?, en este momento era lo único en lo que pensaba, se quedó solo con una franela negra sin mangas y sus pantalones y se tiró a la cama, frunció el ceño al recordar que tenia que completar su misión, y tenia que ser pronto para así salir de Central y no volver nunca, ya tenia pensada su renuncia a los militares, ya no mas, ya jamás volvería, jamás volvería a ver a Mustang, ya no volvería a sufrir, el ruido de teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nii-san¿podrías contestar?-le pidió Aru desde la cocina, al parecer estaba muy ocupado.

-Ya voy-dijo Ed con fastidio, se levanto de su cama, Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Si?-contesto el rubio

_-"¿Hagane no?"-_preguntó una voz varonil del otro lado, una voz demasiado familiar para Edward.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cuestionó con fastidio y molestia.

_-"¿Sigues con esa actitud?, ya te dije que deberías calmarte"-_le recomendó Roy con algo de burla en su voz.

-Al grano¿Qué diablos quieres Mustang?-volvió a cuestionar, siendo mas hostil de lo que deseó.

_-"Bien, te quiero en mi oficina a primera hora mañana"-_le ordenó Roy ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Para qué?-

_-"Eso o sabrás mañana… ¡ah! Y por cierto, te mande un paquete, es el uniforme de los militares, desde mañana tendrás que usarlo"-_le informo, Edo hizo una mueca de desagrado y arrugó un poco el entre ceño.

-Bien-afirmó el rubio y colgó el auricular del teléfono, justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

-¡Nii-san…!-llamo Al pero Edo lo interrumpió.

-Si, ya voy, ya voy-contestó antes de que Al hablara, ya se suponía lo que le diría.

-Gracias, nii-san-respondió Aru con un tono infantil.

-Aja-dijo simplemente caminando hasta la puerta.

-Buenas tarde Sr.¿se encuentra Edward Elric?-saludó un cartero que llevaba un paquete en las manos, se veía joven, entre unos 15 o 16 años.

-Buenas tardes, soy yo-dijo Ed, el muchacho sonrió con gentileza y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Firme esto aquí-señalo el chico acercándole una hoja y un bolígrafo, Edo firmó el papel donde indicaba y el cartero le extendió la mano para que tomara el paquete, Edward así lo hizo.

-Gracias-dijo Ed sonriendo con simpatía y el chico volvió a sonrojarse.

-Siempre, sr.-se despidió el chico de cabello castaño aun sin irse, sonreía de forma tímida aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, Edward sonrió sensual por puro instinto, el tiempo con Roy le sirvió para aprender algo, el chico se sonrojó mas, el rubio hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de la casa ensancho su sonrisa, él no se consideraba vanidoso, pero la reacción de ese chico dejaba complacido a cualquiera.

Miró el paquete en sus manos, se acercó al sillón y se sentó, colocó el envió en sus piernas y lo abrió, era el uniforme de los militares, hizo una pequeña mueca mientras sacaba la tela de la caja, un pequeño papel que al parecer estaba entre la tela del uniforme se cayo al suelo, se inclinó para recorrerlo, lo tomó y notó que estaba doblado en dos, sin mas ceremonias lo desdobló y leyó el pequeño mensaje.

"_**Necesito hablar contigo… en privado"**_

_**Roy Mustang**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ya había llegado al Cuartel y ahora caminaba con dirección a la oficina de Mustang, sea lo que sea que Roy quería decirle lo tenia sin cuidado, ahora mismo estaba mas concentrado en el calor que sentía con ese uniforme, se llevó una mano a la frete y se limpió las gotas de sudor, llego a la puerta del despacho de Mustang, Hawkeye no estaba en su puesto, se le empezaba a ser octubre el no verla así (Edo se acostumbra rápido a lo bueno), toco la puerta, escucho la aprobación del otro lado y entro.

Adentro lo esperaban Mustang acompañado por Russel Tringham, este ultimo parecía un poco nervioso, eso Edward lo entendía muy bien, después de todo, si a él también lo estuvieran viendo con cara de asesino prófugo también estaría nervioso, lo que si desconcertó a Ed fue, el delicado rubor que mantenía Russel sobre sus mejillas, Ed entre cerro los ojos, mejor era dejar eso a un lado, porque si se ponía a pensar el porque de ese sonrojo, llegaría a una respuesta no muy gata para él, ya empezaba a suponérselo, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a mirar a los hombros frente a él.

-Bien Hagane, ahora que llegaste podemos empezar-hablo Mustang

-Comenzar ¿Qué?-

-Puedes comenzar tu misión…-contesto Roy rápidamente, Edo iba a decir algo pero Roy se lo impidió, -… he preparado una oficina para ustedes dos, ahí podrán estudiar con tranquilidad, reuní algunos libros que sé, que les será de utilidad, ahora vengan, síganme…-dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pasando por el lado de Ed pero sin dirigirle la mirada, abrió la puerta y salio, -vamos¿Qué esperan?-cuestiono al notar que los chicos no caminaban, ambos rubios se miraron, Edward suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar hacia Roy, pensando en que mientras mas rápido empiece, mas rápido terminaría, Russel lo siguió unos pasos mas atrás, Roy guió a ambos rubios hacia la oficina donde supuestamente tenían que estudiar, estaba un tanto alejada de la oficina del taisa, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de la susodicha oficina, dentro habían varias montañas de libros apilados en los rincones, dos sillas y un escritorio, Roy se hizo a un lado y con un ademán les hizo entender que ya podían entrar, los dos chicos entraron sin decir nada, una vez adentro, Roy habló, -vendré después para revisar su adelanto-dicho esto cerro la puerta y dejo a los chicos dentro.

-Edward… hay algo que tengo que decirte…-intento decir Russel, mas Ed se lo impidió.

Estas son las reglas, no hablaras a manos que te haga una pregunta, no me interrumpirás y no se hablara de nada que no sea Alquimia¿quedo claro?-pregunto Ed para terminar, Russel asintió en silencio bajando la mirada al piso, parte resignado, parte resentido y en parte triste, Ed lo miro sin inmutarse, (que malo Edo-chan, ahora Russel esta triste por tu culpa U,U), se sentó en una de las sillas y le indico a Russel que lo imitara.

Así ambos alquimistas pusieron manos a la obra, el contacto visual entre ellos era escaso, por no decir nulo, las palabras eran pocas y todas tratadas solo sobre Alquimia, como lo había ordenado Ed desde el principio, la actitud de Edo era estoica y algo distante, Russel desviaba su vista de vez en vez para mirar a Ed, lucia realmente genial con ese uniforme militar.

-"Aunque Edo luce genial con cualquier tipo de ropa"-fue lo que pensó el ojiazul con un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas.

Edo se estiro de manera perezosa en la silla.

-Que calor hace-dijo Ed fastidiado, haciendo una pequeña mueca que hizo reír quedamente a Russel.

El ojidorado desabrocho su chaleco azul y se lo quito, quedándose con solamente un suéter negro de mangas largas y sus inseparables guantes, le quedaba bastante bien el suéter era algo ajustado, revelando así la deliciosa figura del rubio pequeño (Ed: ¬-¬#), su cabello antes trenzado ahora en una cola de caballo caía graciosamente sobre su hombro, resaltando el dorado de sus hebras por lo oscuro de la tela, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, jadeantes, porque de verdad tenia calor, sus labios se veían sonrojados, talvez por el calor, talvez porque ese era su color usual, lo que en realidad importaba era que se veía totalmente encantador, lastima que no podía ver mas debajo de su cintura pues el escritorio se lo impedía y ese estupido pantalón que sin darse cuenta ya lo maldiciendo, una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Ed y murió en sus finos labios y este inconciente los lamió, de una manera completamente incitante según Russel, quien no pudo evitar morder su belfo, estaba empezando a excitarse, el oxigeno de la habitación comenzó a disminuir, su corazón latía desbocado, sus mano temblaban ligeramente, su sangre corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, como si estuviera en una carrera, (estos chicos y sus hormonas n.nU), sin ser muy conciente se estaba acercando a Edward , sus labios (los de Russel) empezaron a palpitar, anhelantes, deseosos por probar los de Ed, el rubio en cuestión se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Russel, lo miro de forma interrogante, enarqueando una de sus finas cejas, pero no se movió, supuso que Russel no tendría el valor necesario para acercarse mas a él, pero estaba equivocado y se dio cuenta de su grave error al sentir los carnosos labios de Russel sobre los propios y su ansiosa lengua tratando de abrirse paso por sus labios.

Las manos de Russel se posicionaron firmemente sobre las mejillas de Ed, mientras que este por puro impulso había puesto las suyas sobre el pecho de Russel, el cuerpo de Ed tembló ligeramente, no se esperaba que Russel hiciera eso, con mas ahínco Russel intento profundizar ese beso, pero Edward se negaba a abrir sus labios, la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando la escena que ocurría dentro de esas cuatro paredes, la cara de idiota que puso Mustang no se igualo a la rabia que recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?!-grito Mustang viendo la escenita frente a sus ojos.

----------

_Ehhh, no supe que escribir, fue lo único que se me ocurrió T.T (si, lo se, es patético como excusa pero es verdad), no se si esto les agrade pero prometo que tengo un punto,… tan pronto lo ingenie se los digo. Noooo, de verdad tengo un punto, lo juro U_

_Les agradezco a todas las niñas lindas que escriben y también a las personas que leen, no prometo nada, pero intentare actualizar mas rápido y ya se que se los he dicho antes pero es que no he podido, a ver si en el colegio me escapo a uno de los centro de informática ¬u¬, eso es lo bueno de que tus profesores sean jóvenes y les guste el anime muajajaja._


	6. ¿Ultimatum?

_Nooo, profesores de [piiii, los muy ingratos me han dejado un motón de deberes TT-TT y no he podido actualizar como quería n.nU, pero estoy aquí, para demostrarle que por más tarea que me dejen no me harán renunciar a sus lindos comentarios ni a uno de mis pasatiempos más preciados ¬,¬_

**Capitulo 6:**

**¿Ultimátum?**

_-¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?!-grito Mustang viendo la escenita frente a sus ojos._

Ambos chicos se separaron de golpe al escuchar el grito, Russel puso cara de fastidio.

A pesar de que Roy lo estaba ayudando y que cuando estuviera en la milicia Hoono no seria su superior, eso no le daba derecho a interrumpir en un momento tan importante y mucho menos en ese momento, ya tenia a Ed en sus manos, estaba a segundos de que Edo lo correspondiera (n.ñUU), por su lado Edward estaba confundido, molesto y muy, muy sonrojado, miró a Roy con una expresión algo incrédula en el rostro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver a Roy hecho una furia, al parecer le había molestado a sobre manera el beso que vio, sin ser muy conciente, sonrió de medio lado, no estaba dentro de sus planes el besar a Russel, pero si eso molesto a Roy, bien valió la pena el hacerlo.

-Se suponía que iban a estar estudiando, no… haciendo otra cosa-espeto Roy aguantándose las ganas que tenia de golpear a alguien (de preferencia rubio… ya después decidiría a cual de los dos).

-Si, eso íbamos a hacer antes de que nos interrumpieras-contesto Ed con tranquilidad, cerro los ojos para aguantar la ganas inmensas de reírse al ver la cara de furia celosa de Mustang.

-Que diablos…-murmuro Mustang casi perdiendo los estribos, -… Edward a mi oficina-ordenó.

-Demo…-Edward iba a replicar pero la autoritaria voz de Roy se lo impidió.

-¡Ahora!-ordenó Roy elevando el tono de voz, se volteo dándole la espalda a ambos rubios y comenzó a caminar, Edo se paró de la silla en la que estaba y sin siquiera mirar a Russel caminó detrás de Roy, con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios.

No sabia si era su imaginación, pero el camino a la oficina del taisa se le hizo mas largo, el ambiente estaba tenso y el calor había aumentado un tanto, se preguntaba como Roy podía tener aun ese saco puesto y noto que se le había quedado el suyo en la otra oficina.

Al fin vislumbraron la puerta de la oficina del taisa, Edward vio a Riza y solo sonrió como saludo, no vio si Riza le devolvió el saludo porque entro de inmediato ala oficina de Roy, el pelinegro se sentó en su sillón, Edo permaneció parado frente a él.

Roy examino exhaustivamente el cuerpo de Ed notando que no llevaba su chaqueta militar, apretó los puños aun mas furioso, con solo imaginar porque Edward estaba en aquella situación (hentai ¬///¬), volvió a fijarse en el rostro del ojidorado, su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada, y mantenía los labios entre abiertos jadeando quedamente.

Además del calor casi insoportable, el tenso ambiente que se mantenía en esa oficina no era de mucha ayuda, pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzaban a cubrir la frente del pelinegro, con un movimiento rápido se despojo de su chaleco azul, aun estaba enojado, pero el calor empezaba a obnulizar su juicio, nadie decía nada, el silencio era absoluto.

-Exactamente…-se animo a hablar Roy algo afligido, -… ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Edward, o mejor dicho, hacerme?-pregunto, Edward se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la pregunta y preparando su respuesta, esta situación le daba una oportunidad de hablar de forma clara y directa con el pelinegro.

-No…-comenzó Ed, -… no se como puedes preguntar eso a esta altura de juego, de verdad Roy Mustang, te creí mas hombre, al menos lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad en la cara…-

-Edward, no entiendes, lo que paso fue…-

-¡No, Roy!, ya no mas, no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras, estoy harto de escuchar tus cuentos, no pienso seguir con el papel de idiota enamorado que cree en tus palabras falsas, ya lo hice una vez y mira como termine…-para este momento Edo ya sentía sus ojos acuosos y su voz luchaba por quebrarse, pero él no lo permitiría, se prometió a si mismo no llorar mas, jamás mostrarse débil frente a Mustang, -… ya… no quiero verte mas,… te presentare mi renuncia cuando Russel sea alquimista estatal-termino Edo, se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta y espero unos segundos para ver si Roy decía algo.

Pasaron algunos 30seg y para ambos fue una eternidad, Roy sentía un nudo en la garganta, su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada, el calor que sentía ya se había esfumado, sentía frío, o mas bien un escalofrió desde el pecho hasta la cabeza, su tez se torno ligeramente mas pálida que antes, y por su lado Edward sentía como si no hubiera piso bajo sus pies y una fuerte opresión en el pecho, suspiró y casi se le sale un sollozo y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta.

-Ed… Edward, deberías pensar bien las cosas-dijo Roy aun sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿Pensar qué, Roy¿en lo idiota que fui al creerte¿en lo patético que me veía al sonrojarme en tu presencia?, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy¡jamás debí decirte mis sentimientos!-Edward aun le daba la espalda a Roy, mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-¿Crees que tú eres el único que la pasa mal con todo esto?-

-¿No me dirás que estas arrepentido?-cuestión Edo a su vez con tono irónico.

-El problema es que no entiendes lo que paso, yo…-

-¡¡Hola, hola!!-saludo un muy contento Hughes entrando a la oficina de Roy interrumpiendo las palabras del pelinegro.

-Hughes, no sabía que habías vuelto de tu misión en Aquroya-comento Ed, (lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

-Pues si, ya volví, ayer… ¡mira que hermosa esta mi pequeña en esta foto que le tome después de llegar!, ya ha crecido tanto, es todo una mujercita, pronto trabajara y se ira de la casa y dejara a su pobre y anciano padre solo-Hughes decía esto mientras un pequeño riíto de lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Roy y Edward lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Pero ni siquiera ha entrado a la escuela-dijo Ed.

-Solo tardaste un mes fuera¿Cómo crees que creció tanto?-esta vez hablo Mustang.

-Cuando ustedes tengan un hijo me entenderán-dijo Hughes mirando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa picara curvando sus labios, él era la única persona que sabia a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba entre el pelinegro y el rubio (omitiendo detalles recientes u.u).

Roy volteo el rostro y Edward bajo la mirada algo acongojado.

-Si supieras-murmuro Ed un poco azorado por la mirada traviesa de Hughes y la penetrante mirada de su taisa que sentía clavada en la espalda.

-Chicos¿paso algo?-pregunto Hughes que de inmediato se percato del cambio de atmósfera.

Edward iba a decir algo pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Disculpe taisa, las bebidas y pasa bocas que encargo estarán listos para la fecha acordada-aviso Havoc entrando a la oficina sin percatarse de que Hughes y Edward estaban ahí, -ups-dijo después de que lo noto.

-¡Havoc!-le reprendió Roy.

-Perdóneme, taisa-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Para que es eso, Roy?-pregunto curioso Hughes.

-Para nada… eh¿Cómo te fue, Maes?-cuestiono Mustang desviando el tema.

-Contéstame Roy, sé que nunca te preocupas por preguntarme como me halla ido en mi viaje, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo solo quieres que me calle-dijo Hughes con un semblante serio.

-Hughes…-intento decir Roy para desviar el asunto, Edward y Jean se habían quedado a un lado de la oficina observando la conversación.

-Roy ¿Qué pasa?-insistió Hughes.

-Nada… no pasa nada-negó Mustang.

-Vamos, dime-pidió Hughes, perdiendo toda la seriedad de hace rato y ahora estaba pegado a Roy en una forma chibi, (cute, chibi-Hughes º).

-Déjame en paz, Maes-pidió el pelinegro ya fastidiado.

-Demo… ¡Roy!-Hughes tenía ya un riíto de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Roy suspiró resignado y se dispuso a contarle.

-Es para…-comenzó Roy, -el cumpleaños de la pequeña Elicia, tenia pensado que fuera una sorpresa para los tres-explicó.

-Oh, Roy¡que buen amigo eres!-comento Hughes mientras el riíto de lagrimas aumentaba, se acerca al pelinegro con intenciones de abrazarle hasta dejarle sin aire, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Mustang se detuvo, el pelinegro al notar esto, continuó.

-La fiesta será celebrada en la cabaña de campo que tengo, estará dividida en dos, una pequeña reunión en la tarde, para que los invitados que tengan hijos puedan llevarlos, después de todo la fiesta es para Elicia y una fiesta en la noche para…-tomó aire para decir lo ultimo, -…, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward-completo por fin, Ed lo miró totalmente incrédulo, Roy lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo… no… no tienes porqué hacer eso-dijo Ed intentando sonar molesto, pero realmente no lo logró, su voz sonaba suave, con un tono de confusión, incredulidad y emoción, no pensó que Roy lo recordaría.

-Esa fiesta tiene… o mejor dicho tenía otro motivo además de celebrar tu cumpleaños-dijo el pelinegro aún mirando fijamente los ojos de Ed.

El rubio ojidorado sintió un estremecimiento al ver la mirada profunda de su taisa, sus labios (los de Ed) intentaron curvarse en una sonrisa sarcástica, pero se sentía tan confundido que no le salió, Roy lo miraba de una forma difícil de explicar, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y anhelo, parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo algo, estaba tan pendiente a cada movimiento que Edward hacía, Roy se levanto de su escritorio, lo rodeó y se paró justo frente a Ed, que estaba a un lado de Hughes, aún lo miraba de forma intensa, era como si nadie mas a parte de Edward estuviera allí.

-Havoc, que las bebidas y bocadillos sean llevados a mi cabaña, solo faltan tres días, que comiencen a decorar y arreglar todo lo demás que falta, a medida que vallan llegando que se lleve a la cabaña y se acomoden¿recordaste poner la necesidad de traje de baño?-cuestionó Roy antes de continuar.

-Claro, Riza lo hizo cuando usted se lo ordenó¿de verdad va a usar su piscina?-cuestionó también Havoc.

-Por supuesto, como dije esta fiesta tiene… tenía 3 motivos-contestó el taisa.

-Roy¿de verdad vas a hacer todo esto por mi pequeña Elicia? v-preguntó Hughes, encantado por el animo de Roy para con todo el asunto, si había algo que Roy odiara era que gente extraña se metiera a su casa¡y aun mas¡en su piscina!

Roy estaba siendo extrañamente condescendiente con todo esto, el cerebro de Hughes hizo un pequeño clic¡Edward!, claro¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, solo por él, Roy haría tanto y ahora que se ponía a pensar, talvez ya sabía cual era el tercer motivo de esa fiesta.

-Hughes¿se encuentra bien?-cuestionó Havoc ya preocupándose un poco por el estado de ensimismamiento que presentaba el de lentes, seguramente los otros dos ni lo notaron, todavía estaba mirándose el uno al otro fijamente, como si intentaran hablarse con los ojos, Havoc se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras aspiraba ligeramente del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, últimamente todos se comportaban de manera extraña, (si serás… ¬,¬).

-Havoc, te encargo los últimos detalles de la fiesta-dijo Roy sin desviar ni por un momento su mirada fija en los ojos dorados del chico frente a él.

-Si, taisa-hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para los presentes y salió de la oficina.

Una vez Jean salió, Hughes habló:

-Roy, no es lo que pienso¿verdad?-dijo el pelinegro de lentes, con una ligera sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Todo depende, Maes-respondió escuetamente Roy.

-Yo mejor me voy con Russel, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Ed desviando por fin la mirada de los ojos de su taisa, se volteó y caminó a la salida, ya casi salía de la oficina, tomó el pomo de la puerta para girarlo, pero sintió como Roy posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo giraba con delicadeza para mirarle de frente, se inclinó al oído de Ed y susurró de forma coqueta:

-Aun no hemos podido hablar-le recordó el taisa, alejó sus labios del oído de Edward y los acercó a la boca, que casualmente estaba entre abierta, le besó con ternura, pero no se atrevió a profundizar ese toque, solo acarició con dulzura su espalda, cintura y labios.

-Ehh, chicos… si, bueno… ehh, yo me voy-avisó Hughes un poquito sonrojado por la muestra de afecto que esos dos demostraban delante de él, con mucho cuidado de ni siquiera tocar al rubio con la puerta, salió de la oficina, un rato después los chicos necesitaron respirar y se separaron.

Roy observó con cuidado la cara de Ed, el niño parecía un ángel, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios levemente sonrojados también, jadeando ligeramente para recuperar oxigeno, sus grandes ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, pero su mirada parecía perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, le encantó a sobre manera el rostro del ángel entre sus brazos, se acercó nuevamente para besarlo, pero en vez de eso, solo rozó sus labios y volvió a susurrarle algo al oído:

-Por favor ve-le pidió con voz dulce y cargada de gentileza, volvió a separarse de él para mirarlo y recibir su respuesta.

El chico rubio parecía confuso, como si no supiera a que se refería Mustang, el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, esa actitud del pequeño le agradaba, y le daba muchas cosas en que pensar.

-A la fiesta-agregó después para aclarar, el rubio asintió levemente, Mustang volvió a robarle un beso ligero y se separó completamente de él.

-Voy con Russel-dijo Ed con aire ausente, girándose y abriendo la puerta para salir.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Caminó por los pasillos del Cuartel, hacia la oficina donde hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo esperaba Russel, aún sentía los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos.

Ya antes se habían besado, de hecho, muchas veces antes se habían besado, pero ese último había sido diferente, hubiera podido jurar que Roy deseaba pedirle perdón con aquel beso, era la primera vez que lo besaba tan tiernamente, su corazón palpitaba ligeramente agitado al recordar el suave contacto con los labios de su taisa, pero…

-Arhg-gruño por lo bajo.

¡Volvió a caer! Mustang podía llegar a ser muy convincente, se pateó mentalmente por quererlo tanto, por dejarse llevar por todas sus caricias, pero¿y ahora¡¿Qué diablos iba hacer ahora?! Ya había aceptado ir a esa fiesta, claro que podía dejarlo plantado pero ¡sí! Eso haría¡lo dejaría plantado!, así talvez aprendería que con Edward Elric no se juega.

Con una sonrisa altanera y triunfal llegó a la oficina donde lo esperaba Russel, se pasó con él toda la tarde, hasta que anocheció y Russel se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su departamento, el rubio ojidorado se molestó por esto¿Qué se creía ese idiota?, él no era ninguna mujer indefensa, pero la insistencia de Russel fue mucha y al final termino aceptando.

Lo realmente malo de todo el asunto fue que casi Russel…

----------

_Gracias tods por leer, y dejarme mensajito, la verdad que me hacen muy feliz sus palabras.  
**blue windy** (gracias amiga por seguir apoyandome),** LaBrujaSay-Say** (jeje, tienes razón), **Alyssa Black** (nee, no te preocupes no todo sera dolor en esta historia, en algun capi se que te alegrare), **Naru-chan** (te apoyo a mi tambien me gustaria)_

Debo hacer una pequeña aclaración:

_Pues verán, sé que Edo cumple alrededor de febrero, el 22 si no me equivoco (si no e así, por fa me avisan), y sé que en esa época del año estamos en invierno todavía, para entrar a la sigte estación, y que en vez de "calor", debería hacer "frío", pero es que -inconscientemente- describí todo con el clima de mi país. Soy de Republica Dominicana, un sitio muy bonito, a pesar de no muy conocido._

_Un lugar tropical y con un clima templado y yo personalmente nunca he visto nieve, así que prácticamente le estoy agregando algo de UA (universo alterno) y espero que no moleste, porque mas adelante también voy a agregar algo nuevo, ya se darán cuenta cuando._

_Bueno, eso es todo, una vez mas les agradezco, y nos vemos en le próximo capi -_


	7. Recuerdos, seduccion y

_Nee ne, no hace falta que me maten, sé que tarde como nunca, pero tengo una muy buena y valida explicación:_

_Verán, cuando estaba en clases de matemáticas (increíblemente una de mis materias favoritas y de las que mejor se me da), como decía, cuando estaba en clases, además del cuaderno de la materia, tenia sobre el pupitre el de apuntes en donde tengo los capis de esta historia, la cosa fue que la profe estaba medio molesta porque los muchachos estaban haciendo algo así como una pequeñita U huelga, decían y reclamaban que nos dejaban demasiado que hacer (y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo) y no todos tenían la tarea, en eso y lo otro a la profesora le entro pique (bronca, enojo enfado, como lo entiendan) y se puso a revisar los cuadernos._

_En mi caso y para mi desgracia esta historia estaba sobre el de la materia y como vio que no hablaba nada de la materia pues… me lo quito, y no me lo devolvió hasta recientemente, y hasta ahora he podido actualizar._

_Espero me perdonen y que disfruten del capi U_

**Capitulo 7:**

**Recuerdos, seducción y…**

Abrió los ojos al sentir el sol chocar contra sus parpados, estiro los brazos y bostezo, miro a su alrededor, su habitación era realmente fantástica, era amplia, con una buena iluminación, un decorado agradable y acogedor, grandes ventanales con una bella vista.

Toco con su palme el lado vacío de su gran cama de edredones cremas, muchas veces deseó despertar abrazado a ese molesto rubio que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, tanto de día, como de noche (aunque en la noche mas intensamente ///), curvo los labios en una ligera sonrisa al recordar la primera noche, y hasta ahora única que durmió con él, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

_**Flash Back**_

Abrazo con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de Edward, llenando de besos su rostro y cuello, el pequeño (**Ed:** ¬,¬, **Yoru:** moriré pronto U) posó con suavidad sus manos sobre el pecho de Roy y lo separó de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Mustang.

-Empezó nuevamente a llover, será mejor que nos vallamos-respondió el peque… el chico U.

-Bien, vamos-dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano del rubio firmemente y comenzando a caminar a una dirección desconocida para el chico.

-¿A dónde vamos, taisa?-cuestiono el rubio con timidez.

-Llámame Roy, y vamos a mi casa-respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿A…a su casa?-pregunto nervioso.

-Sí-contesto simplemente.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para estar mas cómodos-con un tono sensual que dejaba a entender mas que bien la respuesta indirecta, y Edward, que entiende solo lo que le conviene -.-U, entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas, de inmediato sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Etto… taisa, mi hermano se preocupara-

-No te preocupes, lo llamaremos desde allá-

Su casa no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde estaban, y ya empezaban a ver la gran estructura.

-Pero ¿Qué excusa le daré si me pregunta donde estoy?-

-Dile que estas en mi casa-

-Me preguntara que qué hago ahí-

-Simplemente dile, es tu hermano ¿no?, se supone que el sabrá comprenderte-

-No estoy seguro, prefiero esperar un tiempo-

-Será como prefieras, pero ahora hay que correr porque la lluvia aumentó-dijo Roy halando al pequeño y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Corrieron hasta la casa y entraron rápidamente (aunque no les sirva de mucho ya -.-u)

-Achuuu-(ehh, según yo, eso es un estornudo u.u), estornudo Ed al entrar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestiono Mustang.

-Si, estoy bien, no se preocupes taisa-

-Ya te dije, puedes llamarme Roy, y será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada antes de que te enfermes-menciono inclinándose hacia Edo y comenzando a quitar de los hombros la gabardina roja de Ed que estaba algo pesada por la lluvia.

-Pu-puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes, tu también deberías quitarte esa ropa-aconsejo Ed alejándose un poco y comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta negra que tenia bajo la gabardina que ya se había quitado y ahora estaba en su brazo.

-Puedes dejar la ropa que te quites en ese perchero, ya después yo vendré a buscarla para lavarla-le indico Roy, señalando con su mano derecha una puerta colocada de forma discreta a un lado de la puerta principal de la casa.

-Pero todo se mojara-

-No importa, limpiare después-dijo empezando a quitarse el chaleco azul, dejando ver la camisa blanca, o mejor dicho, semitransparente por la humedad.

Edo se quedo como zombi viendo el cuerpo del pelinegro, si con la ropa se veía bien, sin ella parecía un dios, el pelinegro siendo conciente de la mirada de su rubio subordinado sobre él, decidió darle un pequeño espectáculo.

Quito con lentitud delicada los botones de su camisa dejando ver su perfecta piel, su torso era firme y musculoso, siguió quitando los botones, mostrando al fin su estomago, sus bíceps y tríceps perfectamente moldeados, su cintura, su cadera, sus muslos, sus piernas, todo en él era perfecto… un momento… ¡sus muslos!, sin darse cuéntale pelinegro se había quitado sus pantalones y solo llevaba sus boxers que también estaban mojados y ligeramente transparentes, Edward volteo el rostro hacia un lado con las mejillas rojas como cerezas maduras, era la primera vez que veía 'esas' partes de su taisa o de algún otro hombre que no fuera él mismo o su hermano.

El taisa noto el delicado rubor en las mejillas de Ed y sonrió con algo de arrogancia, le encantaba esa reacción y en cierta forma le facilitaba las cosas, dejo caer sus pantalones de forma distraída, le dio la espalda al rubio y se inclino, regalándole a Ed (y a todas nosotrs con buena imaginación ¬) una maravillosa vista, el chico se volteo ya con la cara roja completamente y llevándose una mano a la nariz para verificar que no hubiera ninguna hemorragia, (yo tuve que hacer lo mismo ¬), emitió un suspiro de alivio al sentir que no había nada, escucho una pequeña risita a su espalda y por reflejo se voleo rápidamente, el pelinegro ya empezaba a entrar por completo a la casa, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el vestíbulo.

Edward le siguió impresionándose se lo grande que era la casa, no se fijo en su gran tamaño antes, primero porque había entrado corriendo a ella y segundo, porque ver al taisa haciendo un streeptease era mas interesante (te apoyo ///), pero ahora que se fijaba, además de grande era hermosa y muy acogedora, los adornos eran sutiles elegantes, habían varias pinturas colgadas por todas las paredes, diviso una gran escalera central, Roy empezó a subir y Ed lo siguió; el piso de arriba también era impresionante con la ligera diferencia de que habían mas puertas, Mustang camino unos metros mas y entro a una de las habitaciones, ya ambos dentro Edo hablo:

-Vive solo en esta gran casa-afirmo Ed impresionado.

-Así es-asintió Mustang a lo que creyó era una pregunta.

-¿Y como limpia todo esto?-ahora si cuestiono Edo.

-Todas las semanas alguien viene hacerlo por mí mientras yo estoy en el trabajo-explico.

-No, porque normalmente las personas que vienen son de confianza… aunque a veces yo tengo que hacer las compras-

-Ah-

-¡Edward¿de verdad quieres resfriarte?-le reprocho Roy al notar que Ed aun seguía vestido, el rubio se miro a sí mismo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al recordar que no se vistió por andar mirando al taisa.

-¿Dónde estamos?-hablo Ed que al voltear el rostro noto que estaban en una gran habitación, con una aparentemente cómoda cama en el centro, algunos muebles, un escritorio y varias cosas mas.

-En mi habitación-respondió el pelinegro despreocupadamente acercándose a Ed y quitando el chaleco del rubio, esta vez Edward se dejo hacer.

El pelinegro quito con delicadeza el chaleco de Ed que ya estaba desabotonado casi completo, luego la franela negra, dejando el pequeño peque al descubierto, rozando de forma 'inocente' la piel del chico, quien suspiro ante la caricia.

Roy frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir la piel semi húmeda de Ed mas caliente de lo normal, vio nuevamente la cara del muchacho, el niño seguía sonrojado, supuso que talvez era por eso, y siguió su camino, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por todo el pecho de Ed, deteniendo su camino en el cinturón del chico que no dudo un minuto en quitar con velocidad, dirigió nuevamente sus manos al cierre del pantalón para poder quitarlo, pero:

-R-Roy-jadeo Ed, el taisa sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada que no quieras-tranquilizo Roy y Edward sonrió ligeramente, -yo me encargare de que pidas mas- susurro al oído del rubio.

Ed se sonrojo mas, pero no pudo reprimir el gemido que salio de sus labios por el tono que empleo el pelinegro (Roy pervertido /// ), Mustang continuo desvistiendo al chico, lo tomo por los hombros antes de proseguir y lo acostó sobre la gran cama, volvió a dirigir sus manos al cierre y lo bajo por completo, dejando al rubio en la misma condiciones en que él estaba (en boxers).

-Achuuu-(lo se, malos efectos de sonido u.u), Edward volvió a estornudar.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

Aun con algo de duda, Roy tomo los labios de Ed en un beso apasionado, el rubio respondió como pudo pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de Mustang, quien se acomodo sobre el cuerpote Ed, con cuidado de no aplastar al chico con todo su peso, el chico por su parte, de forma inconciente abrió las piernas para que el pelinegro se acomodara mejor sobre su regazo mientras aun se besaban, una corriente eléctrica recorrió por la espalda de ambos al sentir el roce de sus partes sensibles, a penas separados por una fina tela, Roy comenzó a besar el cuello de Ed dejando algunas marcar rojizas.

-Achuuu-un nuevo estornudo por parte de Ed, Roy toco su frente y la de Ed, el chico estaba ardiendo, se levanto y salio de la habitación a un muy confundido Ed solo.

Rato después Roy regreso con un recipiente en la mano izquierda y algunas toallas en la otra, puso todo sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, tomo a Ed por la cintura y lo acomodo correctamente, luego remojo un poco una de las toallas en el agua levemente tibia y la puso en la frente del muchacho, lo cubrió con las sabanas y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Esta vez tardo mas en volver, al hacerlo tenía en las manos un plato humeante, acerco una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó.

-Ven, intenta sentarte, necesitas comer-le dijo Roy.

Ed así lo hizo quitando la toalla de su frente, sintió un pequeño mareo pero logro incorporarse, Roy acerco una cuchara llena de liquido a su boca, Edo hizo una mueca.

-Solo es sopa, vamos cómela, la necesitas-le recomendó, Edo asintió aun con esa mueca en el rostro, obedeció.

Después de comer, Edward volvió a recostar, a las pocos minutos abrió los ojos mirando a Roy con cara Roy de terror.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?-pregunto con una mano sobre la boca.

-Al final del pasillo-contesto el moreno, Ed salio disparado.

La noche no fue manos que un martirio, Edo se levantaba cada media hora para ir a vomitar, Roy no durmió y Ed durmió fatal, estaba congestionado, la fiebre aumento un poco y sufría de ligeros temblores, la única forma en que se calmaba un poco era cuando Roy lo abrazaba, y así durmieron (o lo intentaron) la mayoría de la noche, (¿Qué penaban?, recuerden que en el primer capi deje caro que Edo era virgen, además acostarse juntos no quiere decir que tuvieron que hacer algo).

Al día siguiente, Roy llevo a Edward al doctor.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora un auto que lo llevaba hacia su puesto de trabajo, el auto esta vez era conducido por Hawkeye, ella y Havoc se alternaban para llevarlo a trabajar, pero últimamente Riza iba mas seguido. La rubia detuvo el automóvil en un cruce de calle al ver a unos niños cruzando la calle, volteo el rostro hacia Roy y sonrió de forma tierna.

-¿Le gustaría tener hijos, taisa?-cuestiono la mujer, Roy arrugo levemente el entre ceño, era primera vez que Riza iniciaba una conversación, en cierta forma, intima.

-Claro que si-afirmo el pelinegro y ya tenía justo en mente a la persona con que los quería tener, -¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Simple curiosidad-respondió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti¿quieres tener hijos y formar una familia?-pregunto Mustang de forma casual, simplemente por seguir la conversación y no ser descortés, Riza sonrió de forma inocente y traviesa al mismo tiempo, dirigió su vista al frente y puso en marcha el vehiculo.

-Por supuesto… pero aun necesito al novio-contesto la mujer con una sonrisa extraña en ella, parecía querer incitarle a algo.

El taisa soltó una risita, no por nada había tenido tanta fama entre las mujeres, aunque aun la tenia, solo que ya no salía con ninguna, pero su experiencia le daba la certeza de decir que las conocía perfectamente, o al menos lo necesario para entenderlas.

-Seguro no será difícil para ti-dijo Roy siguiendo el jueguito, sabia perfectamente a lo que quería llegar Riza.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto sonriendo complacida.

-Claro, no cualquiera se resiste a tus encanto femeninos-sonrió, pero ya tenia que empezar a controlarse con lo que decía, sino, la conversación se volvería demasiado intima y no podría controlarla.

-No lo sé, desde hace algún tiempo no tengo pareja-comento la mujer rubia.

-Es porque siempre estas muy seria, baja la guardia de vez en cuando, es posible que halla algunos hombres locos por ti, pero tu actitud tan seria y a veces agresiva los aleja-le consejo Roy, tomándose el papel de amigo comprensivo muy en serio, estaba seguro de que eso quería Riza en ese momento, un buen amigo (ay si tu, conoces a las chicas ¬,¬).

Riza eso ya lo había pensado y tenia planeado ser mas dulce con hombre atractivo de pelo negro.

Estaciono el auto, ya por fin habían llegado a su destino, Roy salio y se encamino a la gran estructura, Riza lo siguió hasta llegar a la oficina del taisa, el pelinegro entro a su lugar de trabajo y la rubia se quedo en el escritorio que tenia fuera de la oficina, unos 30 mins después entro a la oficina cargada de papeleo.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Edward se había reportado temprano en la mañana, Roy se extrañó al ver que Ed llegaba junto a Russel, pero le extrañó aun más el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de Ed cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Russel. Comenzó a irritarse bastante al notar este pequeño cambio de actitud, Edward ya no era tan agresivo con Russel y con él (con Roy) era todo lo contrario, parecía mas distante, mas enfadado, incluso Roy llego a preguntarse que rayos le había metido Russel en la cabeza a su pequeño, porque era mas que obvio que habían hablado, solos los dos en un oficina, ya habían tenido tiempo de todo ¬-¬ (exagerado u.u).

Su paciencia llego al limite cuando Russel le ofreció un pañuelo a Ed para que secara el sudor de su frente y este lo acepto con una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa que sabia debía estar dedicada a él y solo a él, aunque realmente lo que le molestó fue que Russel invito al ojidorado a almorzar en un tono que sugería conquista y sensualidad ¡y Edward aceptó sin dudar siquiera!, la sangre le hirvió en ese momento deseando lanzar a Russel por la ventana mas próxima, pero sin saber muy bien como, se tranquilizó, trató de recurrir a toda su paciencia y se obligó a buscar una respuesta sensata y la única conclusión que hallo fue que los dos habían hecho las pases y ahora volvían a llevarse bien, después de todo debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, era mas sensato llevar la guerra en paz.

Aunque eso no explicaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ed, de SU Ed, respiro profundamente y volvió a calmarse, debía pensar de una manera lógica, no podía dejarse llevar por los celos porque sino, estaría perdido, se obligó nuevamente a mantener la cabeza fría.

Podía caber la posibilidad de que Edward lo estuviera haciendo apropósito, con la única intención de causarle celos, cosa que ya había logrado, pero si así fuera¿Russel lo estaría ayudando sin ser completamente honesto?, si ese era el caso, entonces debía saber exactamente que le había dicho Tringham para poder contraatacar.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Y lo ultimo que le paso en el día, al menos su día de trabajo, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, es que esto no lo iba a soportar, Russel se había pasado de veras esta vez, y Edward, él simplemente siguió con el jueguito, comportándose todo dulce y tierno con el rubio ese, bueno, talvez estaba exagerando un poco, pero realmente no le agradaba para nada esa ultima idea que había tenido Russel.

-No creo que sea correcto-interrumpió el moreno en el dialogo de los mas jóvenes.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Ed.

-No me gusta la idea-respondió simplemente Roy.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?-pregunto, altanero, el rubio mas bajo.

-Edward…-dijo el taisa en tono de advertencia, ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para iniciar una pelea sin sentido.

-¿Y porqué no podemos?-esta vez pregunto Russel.

-Simplemente no me parece correcto, aunque duren mas tiempo, además, no creo que se lo permitan-comento Roy.

-Eso es cierto, pero si tenemos el permiso de un superior-insinuó Ed.

-Pues, que tengan suerte consiguiendo la firma de alguien-dijo con burla, era en momentos como ese que adoraba tener su puesto y ansiaba más que nunca seguir ascendiendo.

-Russel¿podrías dejarnos solos al taisa y a mi?-pidió Ed con voz… ¿sensual? (u.ú)

-Pero…-Russel iba a replicar pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Por favor-pidió el ojidorado con voz suave enviándole una mirada a Russel que el taisa no pudo identificar porque le daba la espalda, pero sea cual sea la mirada que le envió, lo convenció de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la otra oficina-contesto el ojiazul refiriéndose a la oficina que estaban utilizando para estudiar, ya que en ese momento estaban en la de Roy.

Salio de la oficina dejando a ambos solos, el rubio se volteo hacia Roy comenzando a caminar en su dirección, se acerco al escritorio y se inclino colocando sus palmas sobre este para apoyarse, ahora estaba frente al moreno.

-Tenemos que hablar…cariño-dijo en tono sugerente.

-¿Cariño?-repitió Roy con una ceja alzada.

----------

_Y bueno ya hasta aquí este capi, espero que le haya gustado._

_Como siempre, gracias sinceras por sus comentarios :_

_**Blue Windy **(- estoy mareada Blue-chan... XD¿me enseñas a leer mentes? algo de lo que mencionaste en tu review-homunculo XD va a pasar, no te especifico para no arruinarte la sorpresa -) _

_**LaBrujaSay-Say **(tus preguntas seran todas respondidas en la misma historia, no te preocupes y gracias por tu review - nn) _

_**abraxal-bel **(valla, muchas gracias nn, me alegro que te hayas decidido a leer y me alegra aun mas que te haya gustado, y con respecto a lo de los capis, te puedo asegurar que endran mas de 20, creo, pero no se si llegara a los 30 n.nU)_

_**angel of friendship** (gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que tus dudas se aclaren conforme pasen los capis nn) _


	8. Aparentemente Culpable

  
_Etto, amh, yo se que me tarde, y sé que quieren lincharme, pero estoy falta de motivación ¬-¬, nee, en serio, he estado un poco deprimida y algo decaída, y aunque en mi personalidad no se note, pues, esta falta de ganas para escribir es el resultado, tan solo espero sobre pasar esto, gracias por esperar y el apoyo que, aunque son pocos, me hacen sentir muy bien._

_Pero cambiando de tema, n-nU, es solo un pequeño aviso, ehh, bueno n///n, si la actitud de Edward es 'ligeramente' diferente, no es mi culpa U, es que últimamente he estado leyendo y viendo muchos doushinjis yaoi, y eso ha matado la poca inocencia que quedaba en mi, creo n.nU_

_Nada, disfruten el capi nn  
_

**Capitulo 8:**

**Aparentemente culpable**

Masajeó sus sienes suavemente, ya pronto saldría del trabajo, aún recordaba la forma tan… peculiar que Edward utilizó para convencerlo, sonrió, ya empezaba a pensar que era una mala influencia para el pequeño, aunque le gustó mucho ese pequeño arrebato del rubio.

Aún estaba sorprendido¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso?

Sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa, si todo le que el rubio quería se lo pedía de esa forma, él con gusto le daría su vida, si así lo deseaba, llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y los rozó suavemente.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Cariño?-repitió Roy con una ceja alzada.

-Solo será una noche¿porqué no?-se justificó Edward, ignorando olímpicamente el tono sarcástico de Roy, se paró derecho y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, entrando solamente la uña en la dulce cavidad.

-Porque no, no me gusta la idea, y no permitiré que pases una noche solo con Russel-

Sabía que estaba dejando muy claro que estaba celoso, pero no le importó.

-¿Celoso?-preguntó Edo sabiendo que estaba completamente en lo cierto, sonrió con arrogancia ante la cara molesta de Mustang.

-En una noche se pueden hacer muchas cosas-fue la respuesta seca de Roy.

-Exacto-coincidió Edward, rodeó el escritorio del taisa hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó sobre él, (el escritorio, no Roy) como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, -en una noche podríamos hacer muchos avances-dijo tono inocente.

-¿Y yo debo suponer que esos 'avances' son sobre los estudios?-cuestionó Roy molesto esta demás decir.

-Por supuesto¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?-dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Muchas cosas-contestó Roy desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Ed.

Comenzaban a surgir ciertos sentimientos en él que debía controlar.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Tks…-Roy se limitó a bufar y Edward amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Me dejaras pasar la noche con Russel?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio, esta vez con un tono entre sensual y sugerente, solo para ver la expresión de celos y molestia que ponía el pelinegro.

-No-fue su rápida respuesta.

-No entiendo cual es tu obstinación-exclamó cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo su tono sensual para ocupar una de molestia, el que últimamente usaba con Mustang.

Y era cierto, él nunca le había dado ningún motivo a Roy para desconfiar, vale que si estaba jugando un poco al principio, pero el pelinegro "debería" saber de que era capaz y que no.

-No es obstinación, es por tu bien, no me gustaría que 'algo' te pasara-explicó Roy parándose frente al rubio y sosteniéndole de los hombros con suavidad.

Edward aprovechó la excelente posición y abrazó al pelinegro por la cadera, juntando sus cuerpos de forma incitante, un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios del taisa, estaba sorprendido¿era su imaginación a la personalidad de Ed estaba más voluble que nunca?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya crecí y sé cuidarme solo-susurró Edo al oído del taisa que estaba a punto de derretirse¿Cuándo Edward había aprendido a utilizar ese tono?

Se separó del cuerpo de su perdición, ejem, del cuerpo de su rubio un poco con toda la voluntad que le era capaz utilizar en esas circunstancias.

-Sé que creciste, créeme, sé muy bien que creciste…-comentó haciendo énfasis en las palabras, -… pero eres muy ingenuo Ed y las personas podrían aprovecharse de eso, y yo solo quiero evitar algo, que sé que si pasa a ti no te gustará-explicó Mustang.

Esa era la única explicación lógica que hallaba, su pequeño Ed era aun un niño, aunque él se empeñara en decir lo contrario, además sabia perfectamente que en la mete de Russel ya no veía a Edward como un simple amigo, ya no, y quien sabe, talvez nunca lo vio así.

Edward volteó su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a Roy, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y por casualidad, pegó su cuerpo al de Roy, para ser mas específicos, frotó su trasero con la entre pierna de Roy, (ok, esto ni yo me lo esperaba /// ). El pelinegro gimió y por reflejo llevo ambas manos a la fina cadera del menor, que iniciaba un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Crees que soy un niño?-fue la pregunta irónica de Edward, -¿esto te parece inocente?-volvió a preguntar, acentuando los movimientos.

-Edward de… detente-pidió el pelinegro empezando a jadear levemente.

-Solo si me das sí, Roy-Edward jugaba sucio, empezó a dar ligeros empujoncitos a la cadera de Roy, simulando lentas y dolorosamente excitantes embestidas.

Ha como pudo el pelinegro se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, logrando así más contacto, acercó su mano al escritorio y tomó un papel, Edward de inmediato intuyó lo que quería y le pasó un bolígrafo.

Mustang con todo el esfuerzo y la voluntad que le quedaba, estampó su firma en aquella hoja de papel, los trazos quedaron algo curvilíneos, pues mientras escribía Edward no detuvo ni por un momento sus movimientos; dejó el bolígrafo sobre el papel y para su alivio y a la vez desilusión los movimientos cesaron y el menor se soltó del agarre que Roy aún le tenía con una de sus manos, tomó el papel y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias-escuchó que Ed decía con un tono burlón.

-Espero que… estudien mucho-dijo Roy aún intentando calmar su respiración y el calor en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, así será-

-Y, Edward… por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, a menos que tengas intenciones de…-

-No volverá a pasar-afirmó el rubio saliendo rápidamente de la oficina del taisa y cerrando la puerta tras si.

El pelinegro tomo asiento en su cómodo sillón, llevó una de sus manos a su muslo y lo acarició suavemente (sin llegar a ningún a otro sitio, solo esa parte de su anatomía /// ) el calor en su cuerpo seguía intenso y no precisamente por el clima ///

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente, le parecía gracioso lo fácil que se dejó convencer por ese chico y cuantas vueltas había dado su relación con él (sí, igual que este fic u.u), no creía capaz a Edward de hacer algo "raro", por así decirlo u.u, con Russel, al menos eso le tranquilizaba, además de que pasarían la noche en el Cuartel, no los creía tan tonto como para hacer algo extraño dentro del edificio, además tenía muy claro que si él no les permitía pasar la noche en el Cuartel, la pasarían juntos en casa de uno de los dos, y allí no tenían ningún tipo de vigilancia, le daba dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en la posibilidad, daba gracias a que Edward lo "convenció". Relajó los hombros y recostó todo su peso en el espaldar del sillón.

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero Edward estaba cambiando mucho. Cuando su relación inició, a Ed le daba vergüenza incluso mirarlo a la cara después de besarse, y que decir del intenso carmín que recorría sus mejillas cuando Roy acariciaba su cuerpo, muy a duras penas Ed acariciaba el pecho, el cuello y la cara del pelinegro y hasta eso le hacía sonrojar; peo le encantaba eso de Ed, y le encantaban los cambios que fue dando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se volvió más abierto y más atrevido, aunque todavía para ese entonces, se negaba a entregarle su cuerpo de forma total, pero él no quería apurarlo, sabía que cuando ese día llegara sería por decisión de ambos, y tenía plena confianza en ese día llegaría, amaba demasiado a ese pequeño rubio, y… si, lo amaba, y lo decía miedo a engañarse a sí mismo, oigan¿por qué lo miran así?, es en serio ¬-¬.

Era increíble la manera tan peculiar en que ese niño se arraigó tan profundo en su interior, aunque solo una vez, esas palabras salieron de su boca, eso no quería decir que no lo sintiera.

Talvez lo que había pasado entre ellos dos era, en cierto modo, positivo, si lograba que Edward lo perdonase estaba seguro de que su relación seria diferente, mas fuerte, y mas madura, porque era obvio que el pequeño rubio empezaba a madurar en cuanto a una relación amorosa, lamentablemente había tomado el camino que cualquier adulto tomaba, la venganza, y debía reconocer que estaba siendo cruel, y talvez para bien, talvez para mal, pero eso solo lograba que lo deseara mas que antes.

Pero lo quería mucho y tenia confianza en que Edward sabría a quien escoger, y respetaría su decisión si él no era el elegido, claro, no aseguraba que no se enfadaría, o que le dolería pero intentaría poner de su parte para respetar la decisión del rubio.

-Taisa, ya es hora de irnos-escuchó una voz clamada que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó estirándose de forma perezosa.

-9:00 de la noche, hora de regresar a casa-le expuso Hawkeye.

-Aún no tengo sueño-comentó el moreno para él mismo.

-Le invito un trago-le ofreció Hawkeye, el pelinegro pareció sorprenderse por su comentario.

-¿Segura?-preguntó aún no creyéndoselo.

-por supuesto-afirmó.

-Vamos entonces-convino el taisa, tomó su sobre todo negro y se lo puso.

Ambos adultos salieron de su trabajo, ya había un auto afuera esperándolos, lo abordaron y, por primera vez, Roy se sentó al lado de Riza, en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Taisa?-preguntó extrañada.

-Ahora no vamos a trabajar, solo a compartir una copa como amigos-aclaró Roy.

-Claro-Riza sonrió satisfecha, al menos esto era un avance.

El camino pasó tranquilo, aunque en silencio, pero eso le dio al taisa la oportunidad de seguir pensando en lo que haría y diría de ahora en adelante. Tenía pensado algo, pero realmente nunca había visto la posibilidad de hacer algo así, no se veía a si mismo tomando esa decisión o esa posición (¿serás uke? o///o **Roy**: cállate ¬-¬), sonrió, Edward era el único que le hacía pensar de esa forma extraña en él.

-¿Este lugar le parece bien?-escuchó que Hawkeye le preguntaba volviendo a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Miró a la dirección que Riza le mostraba, aun lado de ellos, un discreto bar, al parecer algo alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, se podría decir que era una combinación entre restauran, un café y un bar U. Roy asintió con la cabeza, ambos salieron del auto y entraron al lugar.

El bar mantenía las luces tenues, en un ambiente calmado y levemente romántico, una pequeña sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

Cuando estuviera todo arreglado y completamente decidido llevaría a Edward allí; sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo derecho.

-¿Taisa, está bien?-preguntó Hawkeye, Mustang sonrió.

-Claro, y llámame Roy, recuerda que no estamos en el trabajo-respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Entonces, Roy, sígueme-indicó la rubia tomando la mano del que en este momento era su amigo.

Lo guió a una de las mesas de atrás, el ambiente se tornó ligeramente más íntimo, la rubia volvió a halar la mano de Roy haciéndole entender que se sentara, así lo hizo, y Riza tomó asiento frente a él.

-Roy¿Qué te pasa?, te he notado más callado este día-comentó Riza, para iniciar una conversación en lo que esperaban a que algún camarero les atendiera.

-Solo he estado pensando algunas cosas-

-¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?-

-Sobre mi futuro-

-¿Su futuro en el trabajo, su futuro en la vida, o su futuro al lado de alguien?-preguntó curiosa la rubia, sabía que empezaba a adentrarse en terreno privado, pero ellos se conocían desde hacía tanto que esa pregunta pasaría como simple curiosidad amistosa.

-Creo que en mi vida amorosa-contestó sin mas, Riza sonrió, satisfecha al saber que contaba con la plena confianza de Roy.

-¿Está pensando en alguien en especial?-esta conversación había ganado completamente su atención, e intentaría averiguar toso lo que le fuera posible.

-De hecho, sí, en alguien muy especial…-

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

-Nee, Russel, el taisa nos dio el permiso de quedarnos esta noche-avisó Edo entrando a la oficina donde Russel lo esperaba ansioso.

-¿De verdad¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-No preguntes-murmuró Edward abochornado, mientras un ligero carmín aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Necesitaremos provisiones-comentó el ojiazul que por suerte no se había percatado de ese sonrojo.

Después de todo lo que le había dicho Russel aquella vez, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-Iré a comprar algo, espérame aquí-

-Te acompaño, no quiero que vallas solo-y que manía con Russel de tratarlo como una damisela ¬-¬

-¿Por qué todos quieren tratarme como a un niño?-Ed hizo la pregunta al aire en tono de indignación.

-Por tu tamaño-bromeó Russel, Ed lo miró feo ¬-¬#

-Iré solo-afirmó el rubio, salió de la oficina y del Cuartel.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

El pelinegro había pasado un muy buen rato con Riza, al menos tuvo tiempo de relajarse y pensar, por suerte pudo detener aquella conversación que la rubia había iniciado antes de que terminara revelando el nombre de su "Amante Misterioso" como le había apodado Hawkeye. Se había mostrado muy segura de sus palabras, al parecer, ni siquiera sentía molestia al hablar de aquel misterioso personaje que Roy se encargó de dejar incógnito, lo único que comentó, y que le causó gracia a Roy fue, que debía ser muy buena en la cama para que haya retenido tanto tiempo al gran Roy Mustang, en ese momento Roy lanzó una carcajada fresca, realmente se la estaba pasando bien, era increíble –para ser una chica- la manera tan abierta en la que la rubia trataba ese tipo de temas, además, ella también hubiera reído si hubiera sabido que jamás, nunca había terminado en la cama, al menos no de esa forma.

Claro que ganas no le faltaban a Roy, pero había sabido aguantarse muy bien para no violarlo XD, incluso en aquel episodio que sucedió en su oficina, aunque, si era sincero, no llegó a pasar nada porque Edward se detuvo justo a tiempo, sino ahora mismo talvez estaría en su casa, haciéndole el amor a aquel rubio que lo provocó, aun recordaba los movimientos de las caderas de Edward º¬º ( o///o ), ero ahora ya estaba tranquilo, y por su bien debía quedarse así, por su integridad personal, pues aún iba en el auto con Hawkeye de regreso a casa.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

El rubio ojidorado llevaba en las manos varias bolsas llenas de… bueno, no estaba seguro de que se podía catalogar como comida.

Llevaba dulces, nachos, algo de queso, refrescos y para finalizar 2 ordenes extra grandes de papas fritas, hamburguesas y dos gaseosas tamaño gigante XD, talvez no podía catalogarla de comida nutritiva, pero sí era deliciosa, además de que llevaba una que otra picadura para mas entrada la noche, y algo que nunca debe faltar, chocolate -

Miró la gran estructura que se empezaba a desplegar frente a sus ojos, sonrió algo triste, era la casa de Roy.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

La rubia estacionó el auto frene a la gran reja de entrada de la casa de Mustang, el pelinegro salió del auto, Riza le acompañó ¿Por qué?, ni idea, pero igual salió y se colocó al lado del taisa.

-Me divertí mucho Riza, gracias por invitarme-(uhh, parece una chica v ), la rubia sonrió y asintió, ella incluso se había obstinado con pagar la cuenta.

-Yo también me divertí, Roy, deberíamos salir más a menudo-comentó la mujer, se empinó un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar a la cara del pelinegro, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios para su gusto, pero aún así no hizo ademanes de rechazar el contacto, por incomodo que se haya sentido.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Edo miró curioso, había un auto en casa de su taisa, talvez estaba llegando ahora, pero ¿no se supone que él debió haber llegado hace algún tiempo ya?

Sacó su reloj de alquimista y revisó la hora, faltaban unos 20 min. Para las 11 de la noche, se acercó un poco más a la gran estructura y dejó caer las bolsas que tenía. Ahora entendía porque había llegado tarde a casa, estaba con Riza, desde su posición podía ver la espalda de Hawkeye y lo ligeramente elevado que estaba su cuerpo para alcanzar la cara de Roy, se estaban besando, y por lo que dedujo, la noche aun era larga para ellos.

----------

_Jeje, esta vez Roy no hizo nada -, así que, nada de amenazas de castraciones para el pelinegro XD, gracias a todos por leer y de ante mano agradezco los reviews que talvez me dejen U, espero que el capi no haya estado tan mal, creo que me salió algo raro -.-U, es culpa de mi animo U, intentaré actualizar más rápido, pero ya me conocen, nada es seguro conmigo -.-_

_Nee, lamento no poder contestar los rewiews como hacía antes, pero tenga seguro que todos los leo, y se los agradezco mucho nn _

_Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos!!! o_

_Nos leemos al próximo capi -_


	9. ¿Podría olvidarlo?

_Ohayo queridos lectores! v , he resucitado de la muerte de los exámenes y aquí les traigo un capi mas de esta historia -, espero que lo disfruten porque este en especial es laargo y creo que me salió raro -.-u, ustedes dirán al final! v ._

_**Nota:**__ en este capi, como avisé previamente en algún capitulo anterior, introduciré algo de AU, no creo que se salga del contexto original de la historia, pero ustedes dirán al final. Ahora si, a leer -_

**Capitulo 9:**

**¿Podría olvidarlo?**

No quiso ver más y se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar, otra vez, otra vez Roy se atrevía a engañarlo, estaba empezando a creer que él no había nacido para el amor; sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar, por un momento casi fugaz realmente llegó a pensar que su relación con el moreno no se había perdido definitivamente, pero esto lo dejaba sin esperanzas y sin las fuerzas suficientes para intentarlo.

Se levantó del suelo y limpió con el dorso de su mano la única lágrima involuntaria que recorrió su mejilla, se encaminó nuevamente al Cuartel, cabizbajo y con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

-Eh… buenas noches, hasta mañana-se despidió rápidamente el pelinegro entrando por la verja metálica hacia su propiedad, la cercanía repentina de la rubia le había inquietado un poco, no se esperaba esa reacción tan… poco común en Riza.

-Si, hasta mañana-se despidió la rubia entrando al auto y poniéndolo en marcha, desapareciendo por la oscura calle minutos después.

Una vez el auto se había alejado lo suficiente Roy suspiró, le empezaba a incomodar el hecho de que no pudiera soltarse con nadie, él sólo quería una amiga, no una conquista más, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado mucho después de estar con Edward.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano¿pero qué idioteces pensaba?, era de Riza de quien hablaba, su amiga jamás podría tener segundas intenciones para con lo que para ella fue una simple muestra de afecto amistoso y él pensando otras cosas, que tonto.

Regresó a pasos lentos hasta su casa, de pronto el rostro de Edward le apareció en la mente, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió su corazón acelerado, parecía una quinceañera enamorada -.-U, recordó lo que pensó en ese bar, cuando estaba en compañía de Riza y soltó una risita limpia y cristalina, expresando la sincera alegría que sentía, ni siquiera el mismo de lo creía, tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad le pasaba todo aquello.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

-Uhm…-gimió molesto, el sol le daba directo en los ojos y no estaba del mejor humos hoy para que lo levantara temprano, además de que había trabajado toda la noche con Russel y estaba agotado, encima tenía una ligera irritación en los ojos por tanto leer, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y estaba hastiado del mundo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada mas que estar acostado.

Entreabrió uno de sus dorados ojos observando la ventana casi frente a él y el solo radiante que se asomaba por ella, el día se veía hermoso y alegre, nada que ver con él que se sentía triste y molesto, talvez debiera reconsiderar las palabras de Russel, lo que le dijo aquella vez cuando se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta su casa, se sonrojó tenuemente al recordarlo, empezaba a pensar tonterías.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal del apartamento le hizo dar un pequeño brinco¿Qué había sido eso¿su hermanito?, no, Al no era así, nunca tiraría la puerta de esa forma, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que Edward "dormía". Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, miró hacia los lados…nada… ¿Qué había sido eso?, se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta y entonces…

-¡¡EDO!!-se escuchó el grito en todo el apartamento y parte del edificio, sólo reaccionó al encontrarse tirado con un bulto sobre si, -¡¿me extrañaste, Ed?!-

"_Ay no"-_pensó_-"no no no no no no no"_

-¡Yo sí te extrañé!-

"_Winry"_

-Jeje /risa nerviosa/ nii-san, Winry vino a visitarnos-escuchó que decía Al y su cara se contrajo un poco con algo parecido a la molestia.

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?, me falta el aire-exclamó el rubio ojidorado mirando a la chica que se había acomodado sobre sus caderas.

La chica sonrió y antes de levantarse saludó a su amigo con un suave beso en la mejilla; se levantó bajando la corta falda negra que llevaba puesta y que se le había subido demasiado al permanecer sobre Ed en aquella posición, Edward también se levantó percatándose a penas de cómo estaba vestido, un inmediato rubor cubrió sus mejillas, algo muy extraño en él puesto que estaba más que acostumbrado a que su amiga de infancia le viera en aquella fachas, giró sobre sus talones y se iba a ir hacia su habitación pero al escuchar a Winry se quedó estático.

-Que bien te queda eso, Ed…-dijo refiriéndose a la ropa interior del rubio, -hace que tu trasero se note más-

Ok, ahora recordaba roque había dejado de ser tan confianzudo con Win, no es que le molestara el comentario, es solo que ella lo hacía ver tan vergonzoso y no podía evitar sonrojar hasta las orejas; salió de la sala con rapidez y se encerró en su cuarto.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después Edward regresó ya vestido completamente, se quedó unos instantes observando a su rubia amiga, algo tenía diferente, en el aspecto físico estaba seguro de que estaba como la había dejado en Rizembul, pero había algo que no podía identificar, no sabía si era su apariencia, su sonrisa o la expresión en sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado; se acercó a paso lento hacia los dos chicos cuando terminó su inspección.

-Winry¿pasó algo en Rizembul¿la abuela Pinako está enferma?-preguntó Ed para saber exactamente el motivo por el que la muchacha estaba ahí, no le molestaba claro, pero no tenían tanto sin verse y Win no se aparecía sin avisar después de lo que pasó con Barry.

-No pasó nada, solo tenía ganas de verlos, eso es todo¡no se alegran!, me quedaré aquí un mes --

-Etto…-fue el incomodo balbuceo que salió de boca de ambos hermanos al unísono.

-¿Y el negocio?-quiso saber Aru.

-La abuela me dijo que todo estría bien y que ella podría arreglársela sola, además Ed, tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana, es lógico que yo esté aquí para ese día, tengo el regalo perfecto para ti v-

-¿A sí¿y qué es?-por alguna extraña razón Ed tuvo el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría por haber preguntado eso.

-Ah ah, no comas ansias, querido Edward, te daré tu regalo cuando ese día llegue y te aseguro que será el mejor de todos-dijo con completa confianza en sí misma.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Ed que aun no se había sentado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Edward se sonrojara de inmediato.

-Y bien ¿adonde me llevaran para pasar la tarde?-le dio la espalda a Ed sonriéndole a Aru.

Edward dejó pasar el sonrojo, parece que se estaba volviendo paranoico, Winry solo le había besado por confianza.

-Ustedes vallan, yo no iré, estoy cansado-afirmó el de ojos dorados al tiempo que se volteaba y empezaba a caminar a su habitación.

-Claro que iras-aseguró Winry volteándose hacia él y colocando sus manos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-Yo no iré-

-Que sí-

-Que no-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-No y es mi última palabra-

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

-Dime de nuevo porqué hago esto, Al-pidió Ed con una pequeña venita latiéndole en la frente.

-Porque Winry es nuestra amiga, Nii-san-le contestó Al mirando como la chica paseaba de un lado a otro, buscando todo tipo de repuestos de automail.

Ed bufó molesto, la rubia tuvo que amenazarlo para hacerlo salir de su habitación.

-Solo es una pequeña extorsionadora-murmuró Ed rabiando como niño pequeño.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Los tres chicos llegaron a una gran plaza, era la primera vez que la veían, había una coqueta fuente de agua en el centro y varias bancas alrededor, cerca de allí había un parque, por lo que habían varios árboles cerca y podían disponer de la sombra que ofrecían.

Varias personas, en su mayoría parejas, paseaban distraídas, complacidas por el ambiente tranquilo que se respiraba en aquella parte de la ciudad.

-Vamos a descansar, los pies me matan-exclamó Ed sentándose de golpe en una de las bancas.

-Ed, te cansas demasiado rápido-le reprochó la rubia con los cachetes ligeramente abultados en un puchero.

-Winry, nii-san tiene razón, llevamos horas caminando, descansemos solo por un momento-le convenció Aru mirando a la muchacha con un pequeña sonrisa, aunque interiormente estaba igual que su hermano de cansado, no entendía como las mujeres podían pasarse horas de compras.

Suspiró resignada, -está bien-accedió finalmente sentándose al lado de Ed y apoyando suavemente su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico quien se sobresaltó por la cercanía de la rubia, no la había notado entes porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Winry?-habló sorprendido y ligeramente nervioso.

En todo el día la rubia había hallado formas para acercársele y eso se le hacía extraño, que él recordara, Winry no era melosa, claro fue que siempre fue cariñosa con ellos, a excepción claro, de cuando tenía una lleve mecánica en las manos.

Pero, inevitablemente se sentía extraño con la muestras de cariño de la rubia este día, no estaba seguro, pero las sentía diferentes.

Suspiró; no tenía sentido pensar tanto en eso, seguro era solo su imaginación, recostó su cabeza en el banco y se dispuso a descansar, después de todo, la rubia era su amiga, no había necesidad de desconfiar de ella… bostezó, tampoco era que le molestara mucho.

-¡Alphonse!-se escuchó el grito lejano de una voz ligeramente grave, Edward abrió los ojos que momentos antes había cerrado y los fijó en la ya no tan pequeña figura de Fletcher Tringham que se acercaba corriendo.

-Hola Fletcher, hacía tiempo que no te que no te veía-saludó alegremente Al cuando el chico ya se había acercado.

-Hola, Al,… ¿Cómo te… ha ido?-preguntó a modo de saludo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió al acercarse a ellos corriendo.

-Muy bien, me alegro de verte nuevamente-sonrió Aru.

-A mi también me alegra-Fletcher sonrió sonrojándose levemente, Al correspondió al gesto y al sonrojo w.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento y soltaron una suave carcajada¿desde cuando ambos se ponían tan nerviosos en presencia del otro?

-Deberíamos salir juntos-propuso Fletcher de pronto, la carita de Al se puso roja por completo y abrió grande los ojos en señal de sorpresa, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a arreglarlo, -es decir salir juntos como amigos, tú, yo, mi nii-san y Edward, todos juntos-aclaró.

-Ah-exclamó Aru entre aliviado y decepcionado, -si, claro, pero tenemos que hablar con Ed-accedió.

-Genial¿te gustaría que fuera esta noche?-

-Claro que si-contestó, pero no Al, el que lo hizo fue Edward, -hola, Fletcher- saludó, se vio forzado a introducirse en la conversión de los mas jóvenes para que notaran su presencia.

-Disculpa, Edward no te vi uu-Flet estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza, inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.

-Descuida, le pasa seguido-se burló Winry mirando de reojo al ojidorado.

-¡¡¿A quién le llamas tan enano que una hormiga le aplastaría?!!-gritó el impulsivo chico.

Sonrió a pesar de todo, hacía mucho que no le permitían terminar su berrinche. Su cara se tornó seria de repente, recordó a Roy.

-Hola, soy Winry, amiga de Ed y Al-se presentó la chica ignorando a su amigo y le extendió la mano al chico.

-Es placer, Fletcher Tringham-saludó el muchacho estrechando la mano de Win.

Edward miró a los chicos, no valía la pena deprimirse, la vida seguía delante y aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil intentaría por todos los medios posibles sacarse a Roy de la cabeza, de lo no estaba muy seguro era si podría sacárselo del corazón; sonrió con tristeza, aún lo amaba, pero sabía de ante mano que el pelinegro no lo amaba a él, ya no, y talvez nunca lo hizo, reprimió las ganas de lanzar un sollozo, el ponerse a llorar no resolvería nada, además estaba frente a muchas personas, ante todo su orgullo; levantó el rostro con una sonrisa que intentó ser la de siempre.

-Y dime, Fletcher¿a dónde iremos esta noche?-cuestionó Edward, si quería olvidar a Roy, lo mejor sería distraerse.

-Pensé que sería bueno visitar el circo que llegó a la ciudad hace una semana, este será su último día aquí en Central y tengo entendido que por se el último darán el mejor espectáculo-

-¡Sugoi¡un circo!-gritó Winry emocionada dando algunos saltitos y chocando las palmas.

-Escuché algunos comentarios-dijo Al.

-¿En serio?, yo no sabía nada-confesó Ed.

-Nii-san, has estado muy distraído últimamente-reprochó tiernamente.

-Es que, ya sabes como soy con el trabajo-intentó justificarse.

-Pues mi hermano dice que está muy feliz de que tú seas su instructor-comentó Fletcher.

-Talvez exageran un poco-sonrió Edo.

-No, no, de verdad, mi hermano dice que eres muy inteligente y yo estoy de acuerdo - -

Edward sólo sonrió, realmente estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por haberse hecho alquimista estatal tan joven, pero le complacía la manera en que lo dijo el hermano menor de Russel, con esa inocencia y dulzura que sólo había visto en su propio hermano.

-pues¡esta noche será, nos encontraremos en la entrada del circo!-propuso Ed, todos asintieron.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Ambos hermanos Tringham esperaban impacientes la llegada de los Elric, ambos ansiosos y algo nerviosos a la vez, era como si estuvieran esperando a sus novias; se miraron por un momento el uno al otro y sonrieron de forma cómplice.

Los hermanos Elric y Winry se abrían paso por la gran multitud de personas, no pensaron que había tanta gente allí, al parecer, el lugar era bastante popular; desde las lejanías se podía apreciar la enorme carpa roja con franjas naranjas, era extraño ver un evento así en la ciudad, así que decidieron que esa noche, la disfrutarían.

Pudieron divisar a Russel y Fletcher esperándolos en el lugar acordado, apuraron un poco más el paso y llegaron con ellos.

-Chicos, hola-saludó Al.

-Hola-saludó en general Russel, mirando curioso a Winry que estaba en medio de Ed y Al, la chica se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y se apresuró a presentarse.

-Hola, soy una amiga de Ed y Al, Winry-dijo la rubia al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano a Russel.

-Soy Russel-sonrió y fijó su vista en Edward y vio con satisfacción que se había cambiado la ropa que siempre usaba por una más casual y cómoda, además de que le quedaba muy bien.

Ed vestía un suéter rojo de mangas largas y cuello alto, y unos pantalones negros n tela algo áspera, los pantalones era holgados, pero a la altura de la cadera se ceñían haciendo casi imposible el no fijarse en el perfecto y redondito trasero del chico que se había volteado para mirar curioso a sus alrededores. Alphonse también había mudado de ropas, llevaba una camisa verde limón y uno vaqueros rasgados por la rodilla parte de las rodillas, haciéndole lucir bastante atractivo y Winry, pues a ella a penas la conocía, pero la chica era linda, eso debía admitirlo, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos blancos y una blusa azul que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

Alphonse miró a Fletcher, se encontró al chico bastante lindo, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados, negros y, aunque el vestuario fuera sencillo le hacía lucir muy bien, no pudo evitar sonreír, Fletcher había crecido mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, estaba ya de su tamaño, se atrevía a decir que incluso un poquito mas alto, aunque su expresión infantil seguía adornando su rostro, este también dejaba ver que las delicadas facciones del chico habían madurado un poco, realmente se veía muy guapo; se sonrojó apartando la vista de Flet para dirigirla a su hermano mayor, Russel también lucía excelente, vestía una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, sencillo, pero elegante, definitivamente el tiempo les había sentado muy bien a los hermanos Tringham.

Edward miraba curioso todo a su alrededor, parecía un niño de 5 años, pero es que nunca antes había estado en un circo, y se sentía algo emocionado, paseó su vista por todo el lugar y de pronto se paró en seco al fijar si dorada mirada en Russel que le miraba a su vez sin pestañear, de pronto se sintió algo incomodo por esa atenta mirada que le dedicaba el chico de ojos azules, notó que la mirada de Russel se paseaba por su cuerpo sin pudor, grabándose cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo a la altura de su cadera, instintivamente bajó la mirada también, y sintió su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza al percatarse de lo especialmente ajustado que estaban sus pantalones en esa parte.

-¿Por qué no compramos las boletas?, se hace algo tarde-comentó Winry sacando repentinamente a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón-coincidió Edward algo nervioso adelantándose.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Todos habían comprado sus entradas y se disponían a entrar, Alphonse, Fletcher y Winry se habían adelantado y para la mala suerte de Ed los habían dejado solos, a él y a Russel, el chico parecía querer ganarse la simpatía de Ed a toda costa, hacía todo tipo de cosas tontas por él, desde compararle un refresco, hasta preguntarle cada 5 min. Si tenía frío, que si era así podían irse, que lo disculpara por no haber traído una chaqueta, que fue un tonto al no haber previsto eso, y eso exactamente era lo que le estaba repitiendo por sexta vez en la noche ya estaba totalmente fastidiado del parloteo insistente, le miró con fastidio y suspiró pesadamente.

-Russel, te lo diré por última vez, estoy bien, deja ya de preocuparte, por si no te has fijado el suerte que llevo puesto es bastante abrigado, no hace falta que te culpes¿de acuerdo?-cuestionó para finalizar y vio como Russel asentía.

-Pero de verdad Edward, yo no debí…-y vuelta con el parloteo, Edward estaba tan cansado de lo mismo que hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención, él no necesitaba de tanta palabrería para sentirse cómodo y en todo su vida, que realmente no era muy larga, solo una persona le comprendía en ese tipo de situaciones, y claro, seguro ya se lo estarán imaginando quién es, pues sí, es él, Roy, es que por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse al pelinegro de la cabeza, era como si hubiera tomado total control sobre sus pensamientos, su cara se tornó seria y su mirada se ocultó detrás de su flequillo rubio.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, ahora súbitamente, cuando al fin se había decidido a sacárselo de la cabeza sentía que le faltaban fuerzas para lograrlo, _"te amo y no cambiaré de opinión" _es lo que le había dicho aquella noche, cuando ambos, o eso creía Ed, se habían sincerado y se dijeron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el recuerdo seguía tan fresco en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer, se sintió tan feliz al escuchar aquello, y él sentía lo mismo, cuanto amaba a ese hombre y cuan estupido e inocente fue al creerle, que tontería, Roy amando a alguien que no fuese él mismo, no, claro que no, él sólo sabía utilizar a las personas, sacarles provecho, y luego los botaba como basura; lo que no podía creer era como Roy aguantó tanto conformándose con solo besos y caricias ligeras, talvez Roy sólo pensaba que Ed era una especie de premio, claro que mejor forma de reafirmar su atractivo y galantería que conquistando al mas estoico y esquivo alquimista de todos, más si este era un hombre, un niño para ser más exactos, era, de cierta manera, una forma de decir que nadie podría ser inmune a sus encantos.

Apretó los labios en un arranque involuntario de furia¿eso era él para Roy¿sólo un peón en su perfecto juego de ajedrez?; porque si algo le había quedado claro era que Roy siempre planeaba todo anticipadamente, soltó un bufido de exasperación y apretó los puños.

-Roy-susurró con voz débil, pero cargada de enojo e irritación.

-¿El coronel Mustang¿qué pasa con él?-escuchó que Russel preguntaba y apenas se percató de lo amucho que había durado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, yo…-no sabía que contestar, su mirada se tornó melancólica, hasta triste se podría decir¿por qué tenía que sentirse así¿por qué su pecho su pecho ardía con una sensación de agobio¿por qué simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él?, -…Roy-susurró sin ser conciente.

-¿Qué ocurre Ed?-cuestionó suavemente el ojiazul levantando el rostro de Ed por el mentón y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Ed se estremeció¡Dios!, si tan sólo los ojos de Russel fueran mas oscuros y serios, serían la imitación perfecta de los de Roy, de su Roy, en un impulso, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Russel y apretando fuertemente sus ojos para evitar llorar.

El shock inicial que tuvo al sentir los brazos de Ed rodeándole se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo del ojidorado de forma protectora y protectora, ahora le importaba más el estado de Ed que cualquier otra cosa; sentía los ligeros temblores del cuerpo junto al suyo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar; lo apretó un poco más contra sí y esperó hasta que Ed se calmara.

Lentamente levantó el rostro, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de carmín, se sentía avergonzado, o quería comportarse de esa forma frente a Russel, pero le fue inevitable, estaba muy mal sentimentalmente y ya empezaba a sentirse agobiado, Russel le miró directo a los ojos, le levantó nuevamente el mentón con suavidad y depositó un largo y suave beso sobre los labios de Ed.

En un principio, Edward se sorprendió, y sus ojos exageradamente abiertos lo demostraba, pero nuevamente, y para variar, Roy llegó a su mente, no quería volver a sentirse así, engañado, usado, lastimado, pero le hacía tanta falta sentirse cómodo consigo mismo otra vez, levantó sus manos para sujetar las mejillas de Russel delicadamente y él mismo profundizar ese beso, talvez con él olvidaría a Roy de una vez por todas.

----------

_No pueden quejarse, está largote v , hasta me duelen los deditos -.-U, si, si, sé que está todo rarito y eso, pero bueh, es que, no quería que Ed y Roy se arreglaran tan rápido XDD, espero les halla gustado este nuevo agregado U._

_¿Será que Russel se quedará con Edward? O.O, eso ni yo lo sé XD._

_Por cierto, yo NO tengo nada en contra de Russel, de hecho me cae bien el chico XD, lo digo por cierta parte de este capi en donde quedó medio plaga U, es que, no sabía como hacerlo y supuse que se pondría nervioso, por ende, algo tonto U_

_Les agradezco de corazon los reviews, son muy amables y lamento mucho el no poder contestarlos uno a uno como hacia, pero tan pronto tenga el tiempo, vuelvo al hábito XD_

_Bueno ya, esto es todo, gracias por los reviews, y no olviden COMENTAR XD, nos vemos nn_


End file.
